Remnant: Wolf Travels
by EastHerobrine
Summary: A man from Earth appears on remnant for the reason of his last wish. Will he change the fate of remnant or will he fail to save them all from Salem. (Gamer OC)
1. The Begnning

**Hello it's East, I hope you will enjoy the story. With that out of the way.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_**'**

**Gamer Text**

**I do not own RWBY, only my OC**

**[||||]**

**Remastered**

**[||||]**

_This tale starts with an old man who went through life as a warrior, a medic, a teacher, and a father. As he got older, the harder the things he enjoyed doing got. Soon he could only walk around his home and the only hobbies he could now were able to play games with his family brought to him, and different types of anime and manga he watched and read. And then he could only lie in bed as time passed slowly and he then his time finally came. He made a wish to be reborn into one of his favorite anime, and then darkness came having him fall into eternal slumber. Soon he awoke to a screen asking if he wanted a second chance at life, the old man chose yes. Then he fell back into his sleep till he was reborn._

**[||||]**

POV..?

I awoke to unfamiliar surroundings, looking around all I could see was a black void. Then out of nowhere, a notification box appeared in front of my face. Like from one of those gamer fics...

**Hello Gamer, welcome to the world of Remnant. I need you to make your character before you go to the next world.**

**First Name:**

**Last Name:**

**Gender: Male(Y/N) Female(Y/N)**

**Race:**

**Hair:**

**Eye Color:**

**Aura Color:**

Reading over my options, I start thinking about how I'm gonna get a chance to be reborn into the world of one, if not my favorite show. Pausing for a moment, I start to input my info before rechecking to make sure I didn't put anything incorrect in.

**Name: Fenris ?**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Wolf Faunus**

**Hair Color: White with green tips**

**Eye Color: Left eye is blood red and my right eye is a shining silver**

**Aura Color: Deep blue**

The reason for not filling out the last name option is one, so I could see who I could end up with and two… I couldn't figure out a last name myself. Looking over it one more time, I hit the accept button before my stats and skills came up.

**-/\/\/\\-**

**Stats:**

**HP: [225/225] (Health Points)**

**MP: [300/300] (Mana Points)**

**AP: [Locked] (Aura Points)**

**Str: 15**

**Dex: 15**

**Vit: 15**

**Int: 15**

**Cha: 15**

**Wis: 20**

**Luck: 15**

**-/\/\/\\-**

Looking over my stats, I could see that I had a little above average stats. I'm just gonna guess it's because I'm being reborn? But to make sure what they mean I asked the system to pull up the help section for stats.

**[HELP]**

**This is a basic primer on what each aspect of the screen means, refer to this if you are confused or uncertain about an effect or ability of your Gamer power!**

**Level - Your current level of strength, the more you learn, the higher of a level you gain, with each level you get 5 Stat Points to allocate**

**EXP - You gain experience with every action you take, this will accumulate to a level up, certain status effects can increase or decrease the amount of experience gained**

**Age - Fairly self explanatory, how old you are, you age can affect how people act and behave towards you!**

**Gender - Again, not much of an explanation needed**

**Title - Titles are gained through your actions and behaviors, be careful through, as not all titles have a positive effect on you.**

**HP - Hit Points, your health, this hits zero and you are DEAD, just so you know, there are NO retries or loading up saved games, so you better not hit zero! Calculated by multiplying base STR and VIT**

**AP and MP- Aura and Mana Points, a lot of your actions require aura, and if you hit zero and try to use more, not only will you gain a debuff, but the power will come from your HP instead, so use very carefully. Calculated by multiplying base INT and WIS.**

**STR - How hard you punch people! Critical for unarmed and weapon wielder builds as well as your standard Carry Weight capacity!**

**INT - How smart are you? Intelligence will affect how easily you can memorize things and figure out the complex math and sciences.**

**DEX - Your dexterity, how well can you aim and coordinate your body, if this is low, you are more likely to trip and hurt yourself.**

**VIT - Vitality, how healthy are you? This will help with shaking off poisons and debilitating effects like concussions and illness.**

**CHA - The ability to sway another person's opinion to match your own has been a hallmark of many great leaders. Whether it's negotiating a business deal or inspiring an army before a battle, having a high CHA stat makes it easier for you to have another person agree with you and go along with what you say. You, too, can be a great leader. Just make sure you can back up your words with your actions.**

**WIS - How well you can make a decision, being smart is one thing, being wise is a completely different ballpark.**

**LUK - Lucky lucky! Has a hand in many different things, a little luck can go a long way, but sometimes, Lady Luck isn't around, so be cautious!**

**Skills:**

**Gamer's body, Lvl MAX, Passive**

**You have the body of a video game character. Eating, training, meeting with people, everything has been translated into game mechanics for you.**

**Allows the user of this skill to interact with the world as if they were playing a video game. Sleeping in a bed restores all HP and MP and AP and removes all negative status ailments. Sleeping on a bed roll restores HP and MP and AP by 50 % of their maximum value and removes all negative status ailments. Other sleeping arrangements restore HP and MP and AP by 10 % of their maximum value.**

**…**

**Gamer's mind, Lvl MAX, Passive**

**You perceive everything in the world as if it were part of a videogame. This allows you to see things others don't see, like all the menus, alerts and whatnot. Gives total immunity to all negative mental status ailments.**

**…**

**Observe, Lvl MAX, Active, Cost: 10 MP**

**The ability to analyze just about anything and anyone you see. The better you are with this skill, the more information you can gather from a single observation. A master can glean myriads of info with just a single glance.**

**…**

**Silver Eye: Lv.1 [], Active Cost: 20MP or 20AP per min**

**The power to harm Grimm by only looking at it and freeze them in place, but if used too much you run the risk of loss of your life**

**Semblance: Lv. X (Locked)**

**Aura: Lv. X (Locked)**

**[||||]**

Checking my stats and skills, I saw the three most basic skills a gamer would need. Gamer's Mind, Gamer's Body and Observe, these three will help me survive a little longer in this grim world. And apparently even though I only had one silver eye, I could still use the silver eye ability on grimm. Sweet!

Double checking everything, I press the accept button causing the notification box to disappear. Then from out of nowhere, a light so blinding caused me to cover my face with my arm. Then nothing…

**[||||]**

I shot up with a gasp of pain, feeling sore all over. Taking a moment to breathe, I looked down at myself to see the cause of pain. From what I could see, I was wearing a tattered white t-shirt and black shorts. Both had worn down from slash marks, and there's the problem of the mysterious black stains on them.

Sighing, I painfully get onto my knees. Pushing myself off the ground which I noticed was snow covered. Checking the area around me, I spot black and red spots in the snow coming towards me. Pulling up one of my tattered sleeves, I spotted several jagged cuts and slashes. Checking the rest of my body, I spot more cuts and slashes.

Again sighing, I tried to think of a reason for being in the middle of nowhere in a snow forest when my head started to throb in pain with hazy images appearing in my mind, causing the throbbing pain to increase. After a few minutes of trying to stop the pain and hazy images, I finally succeed in calming down. Breathing raggedly, I try to make sense of what just happened when a loud dinging sound caused me to jump. Turning to where the sound originated from, I spotted a notification box just floating in the air, mocking me.

**[||||]**

**Quest created!**

**Mysterious Past**

**You wake up in the middle of nowhere with no memories of how you got there. Try and find clues to your mysterious Past.**

**? (?/?)**

**Reward - 1000EXP, 150 Lein**

**[||||]**

Staring at it, I just sigh again in confusion as I try to sort through the fuzzy images or memories I got. Looking through them I found a memory of three people. It had myself and two other people, two females. The strange thing is, I had green hair instead of white with green tips. And I also had two silver eyes instead of one.

Thinking of a reason why I looked different and who those two were, I looked around to double check my surroundings for any threats when I spotted a silhouette laying on the ground. Being cautious, I slowly walked towards the silhouette in silence with only the sound of the snow crunching underneath my bear feet.

As I finally reached the down person, I could see that… wait… it was the younger person that was next to me! Crouching down, I pull them up to try to check to see if they are injured in any way. While I'm getting a closer look at her, I accidentally activated the Observe skill causing her status to be pulled up.

**-/\/\/\\-**

**Name: Frost Ice**

**Title: The Gamer's Twin**

**Level – 1 [ 0/100 ]**

**Age: - 6**

**Gender - Female**

**Race - Wolf Faunus**

**Traits - Wolf Ears and Tail**

**Height - 4 foot 3**

**HP - [65/100]**

**MP - [117/117]**

**AP - [Locked]**

**Str - 10**

**Dex - 15**

**Vit - 10**

**Int - 13**

**Cha - 10**

**Wis - 9**

**Luck - 11**

**Skill Points – 0**

**Lien - None**

**-/\/\/\\-**

A little shocked at revelation at finding out she was my twin, meaning that other person should be my mother. Wait… rechecking her HP, I noticed she has taken damage from something. Hopefully nothing too bad. Shaking my head, I was about to check her body to see if I could find the injury when I heard the notification box ding.

[Do to you find a living relative, we have decided to add a social tab and update your name :) If you wish to find the social tab, it's under Menu]

Looking at the notification box, I sigh as I close the box.

"Menu." I silently muttered to myself, causing it to appear in front of me.

**[Status]**

**[Equipment]**

**[Skills]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Social]**

**[Quests]**

Looking at the different options, I decided to go in order from top to bottom so I pressed the status tab.

**-/\/\/\\-**

**Status:**

**Name: Fenirs Ice**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level – 1 [ 0/100 ]**

**Age: - 6**

**Gender - Male**

**Race - Wolf Faunus**

**Traits - Wolf Ears and Tail**

**Height - 4 foot 5**

**HP: [175/225]**

**MP: [300/300]**

**AP: [Locked]**

**Str: 15**

**Dex: 15**

**Vit: 15**

**Int: 15**

**Cha: 15**

**Wis: 20**

**Luck: 15**

**Skill Points – 0**

**Lien - 1000**

**-/\/\/\\-**

Looking over my stats, I noticed I lost a good chunk of health. I guess that explains why I'm sore all over. Sighing, I press the equipment tab.

**Gear:**

**Tattered white T-shirt**

**Tattered black Shorts**

Sighing, I just press the next option.

**Skills:**

**Gamer's body, Lvl MAX, Passive**

_You have the body of a video game character. Eating, training, meeting with people, everything has been translated into game mechanics for you._

_Allows the user of this skill to interact with the world as if they were playing a video game. Sleeping in a bed restores all HP and MP and AP and removes all negative status ailments. Sleeping on a bed roll restores HP and MP and AP by 50 % of their maximum value and removes all negative status ailments. Other sleeping arrangements restore HP and MP and AP by 10 % of their maximum value._

**…**

**Gamer's mind, Lvl MAX, Passive**

_You perceive everything in the world as if it were part of a videogame. This allows you to see things others don't see, like all the menus, alerts and whatnot. Gives total immunity to all negative mental status ailments._

**…**

**Observe, Lvl 1 [0.0 %], Active, Cost: 10 MP**

_The ability to analyze just about anything and anyone you see. The better you are with this skill, the more information you can gather from a single observation. A master can glean myriads of info with just a single glance._

**…**

**Silver Eye: Lv.1 [0.0], Active Cost: 20MP or 20AP per min**

_The power to harm Grimm by only looking at it and freeze them in place, but if used too much you run the risk of loss of your life_

**Semblance: Lv. X (Locked)**

**Aura: Lv. X (Locked)**

Moving to the next option, I press it.

**Inventory:**

Nothing

Seeing that I had nothing in it, I moved to the social tab.

**Socal:**

**[? - ?]**

**[? Ice - Mother - Trusted]**

**[Frost Ice - Younger Sister - Neutral]**

Looking at socal tab, I can tell a few things. One, someone knows me but I don't know them. Two, I'm an older brother, and three, mother's alive somewhere in the world of Remnant. Skipping the quest tab considering I only have one at the moment, I finally decided to check Frost's body for any fatal wound.

Once I'm done checking for any bad injuries, I decided to wake her up. Shaking her, she starts to groan in annoyance. I continued to shake her until I felt pain blossom from my chin.

**\- 1HP**

I fell backwards onto my back looking at Frost who unconsciously threw a punch at me. Getting back up, I cautiously wake her up while dodging her unconscious punches. When she finally got up, she shook her head groggy. Turning her head to look around, she has a confused looked on her face.

"...Hey, Frost are you alright?" I asked her, causing her to jump and look at me even more confused. "Um, you look a little confused right. Let's start with something simple, do you know your name?" I asked her, only to receive a shake of her head.

Sighing, I looked at her with a concerned look on my face. "Well it seems it isn't juste with holes in my memory," I chuckled humorlessly, "Well from what I can remember, we're twins. Your name is Frost Ice and mine is Fenirs Ice." I told her, putting my hand out for a hand shake. She looked at my hand for a moment before reaching out and shaking it.

"Well, both of us appear to be having memory problems," I told her, getting a nod from her. "And we're in the middle of nowhere… I wonder who we pissed off enough to do this?" I said, getting a laugh from Frost. Smiling, as I was about to say something when mine and Frost's wolf ears perked up catching the sounds of footsteps in the snow.

Looking towards the noise, motioned for Frost to get behind me as I grabbed a big branch from the ground. After a few minutes, one black creature came running into the clearing. I could hear Frost whimpered as I used observation on it.

**-/\/\/\\-**

**Name - Beowolf**

**Race - Grimm**

**Level - 3 [0/6100]**

**HP - 416/416**

**AP - N/A**

**Str: 26**

**Dex: 13**

**Vit: 16**

**Int: 1**

**Cha: 0**

**Wis: 1**

**Luck: 0**

**-/\/\/\\-**

I stood there for a moment staring dumbfounded at my luck. And that moment was all the Beowolf needed. It lunged at us, with it's gawl wide open. Barely in time, I raised my arm to block it.

**\- 23HP**

Yelping in pain, I raised the branch before I rammed into its right eye.

**\- 416HP**

**You have killed a level three Beowolf earning 55EXP, 1 Wolf pelt, 10 Wolf claws, 5 Wolf fangs and 25 Lein**

The Beowolf slumping forward, still with my arm in its mouth. Waiting a moment while it's body dissipated into the air. Looking at my arm, I could see and feel several fang shaped gouges across my arm. Grabbing the branch from the snow covered ground. Turning to Frost, I motioned for her to follow.

"Well… that went as well it could have," I told Frost who just nodded. "And before you ask where we are, I have no clue where we are." I said, sighing as we walked through the snow covered forest. And after several minutes of walking, we came across a decently sized cave. Telling Frost to wait outside of the cave until I make sure it was clear.

Walking into the cave, I looked around the inside for a couple minutes before telling Frost it was safe. Looking towards the cave entrance, I could see that night was falling. Turning towards Frost, I informed her that it would be best if she would get some rest because tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

After some time passed, Frost finally went to sleep letting me have time to experiment with the gamer ability. Sighing, I got into a meditation position. Clearing my mind of everything, I sat there for an hour or two meditationing when I heard a notification box ding sound.

**[Do to your excessive amount of time you have sat on the ground, doing nothing. You have received the skill Meditation!]**

I just stared at the floating box with frustration, sighing I looked at the details of the skill.

**Meditation, Lvl 1 [51.3 %], Passive/Active, Cost: 0 MP**

_The art of relaxing and focusing the mind has been practiced in certain cultures for millennia, enabling the user to sharpen their focus and clear the mind from distracting elements. This kind of_ focus_ allows you to draw out strength in ways that were previously unavailable to you._

_Passively increases STR, VIT and WIS by 20 %. While active, increases HPR and MPR by 100 %. This skill cannot be active during combat._

Well this skill has its ups and downs but all and all, it'll help in the future. Sighing again, I sat down before reactivating the meditation skill. Mentally looking deep inside myself, I try finding something in me. Again after an hour, I finally grasped something as I heard the notification box ding out loud.

**[Do to your efforts of looking deep into yourself, you have received the skill Mana Manipulation!]**

Looking at the notification box for a moment before I dismissed it as I opened the skills to check out my new skill.

**Mana Manipulation, Lvl MAX, Passive**

_Harnessing the power of mana is an essential skill for anyone who wishes to practice the art of magic._

_This skill allows the bearer to manipulate the mana in their body for whichever task they intend to fulfill. Enables creation and use of magic based skills._

Sighing, I called upon my latest skill. Molding my Mana around my body, trying to change its shape. And before I knew it, I was a white furred wolf. Again molding my Mana, I tried to do what I just did. And before I knew it again, I was back to my normal Faunus self again when the notification box ding went off.

**[Do to your use of Mana, you have received the skill Form Shifter!]**

Wondering what things I could do with this skill, I opened skills.

_**Form Shifter, Lv. 1 [24.5%], Active, Cost: 15MP**_

_The ability to shift forms freely just as long as you have gotten some DNA from whatever you want to turn into. Plus you can use it on other people too._

Looking at the definition of the skill, it didn't tell if it could change genders or not so once more. Molding my Mana around myself but instead of trying to change my very genetics, I tried to shift to shift my very sex. Then before I knew it, I looked like Frost. Doing the same thing, I returned back to normal when the notification box ding went off.

**[Do to your use of Mana, you have received the skill gender Shift!]**

**Gender Shift, Lv. 1 [21.5%], Active, Cost: 15MP**

_The ability to shift your gender to another one, or you could not have one. It's up to you!_

Looking at the four skills that I acquired, I smile softly knowing these skills will help me and anyone close to me in the future. Leaning backwards against the stone wall, I close my eyes with the thoughts of the future.

**[||||]**

**Six Months Later...**

**[||||]**

"FENIRS! You said we would be there a hour ago!" Frost yelled as we walked through a trail in the forest.

"You don't need to blow your head off, Frosty," I told her, only receiving a mock glare. "One, I only said that 30 minutes ago, not a hour. And two, we wouldn't have taken this long if you hadn't played around with that grimm that attacked us." I told her with a grin, only causing her pout to deeping. Laughing, I turn to her before petting her head.

And as I petted her, she leaned into it. After a moment or two, I pulled my hand back causing her to whimper a little. "I'll pet you again, but only if you behave." I told her.

"Okay!" She said excitedly as we passed over the last hill. The look she had on her face was one of awe. And what she was aweing at was the view of the sunset lit ocean. We stood there until the sun passed the horizon line.

"Come on Frost, we probably should get back to Snowdin before everyone worries." I told her.

"Kay bro!" She said excitedly before she paused."Bro, you said you would give me more head pats when I got here, but you haven't yet!" Frost said pouting.

"Hmm, I don't remember agreeing to doing something like that," I told her with a grin as she pouted even more. "...Well now, I may or may not promise to do that, but if you ask, I might give you some." I told her.

"Please big bro, give me some head pats!" Frost said putting on her best puppy eyes. Smirking, I gave her a rub on her head.

"Since you asked so nice." I told her as we walked back to town.

**[||||]**

**Six Months Later...**

**[||||]**

POV. Yang Xiao-Long

I stood back against an old wooden house, staring eye to eye with a grimm in the near pitch black night. It stood over myself and Ruby growling. The grimm slowly advancing towards us as I stood shaking, watching in terror as I got closer. Closing my eyes, I waited for it to strike, to do anything when I heard a gunshot and a loud thump.

Slowly opening my eyes, the person stood over the downed grimm watching it dissipate into the air. After its body dissipated, the person then looked up at me.

"So.., what brings two kiddos to this part of the forest at this time of day?" He asked me jokingly, and from what I could tell was he was male and a little older than me.

"Um, I kinda found a map pointing somewhere, so I decided to sneak out with my little sister Ruby…" I told him, causing him to chuckle for some reason.

"So you decide to take a midnight stroll because of a map that you found?" He asked me, nodding as he just chuckled. "Well how about you just tell me where you live so I can just take you back to your parents, so just lead the way." He told me.

"Oh, okay." I said as I started the walk back home.

"So neither one of you hurt?" The stranger asked me as we walked.

"We're fine, just a bit tired." I told him in a tired voice, getting a nod from him.

"That expected considering you pulled your sister all the way here." He told me as we finally reached the town. After a few minutes of awkward silence the stranger decided to break the silence.

"...Well I'm Fenirs Ice, it's ice to meet you." Fenirs jokes, causing me to chuckle.

"The names Yang Xiao-long, and Xiao-long have been here?" I said joking to him, causing him to chuckle too.

"Heh, I'm going down you mean on Patch," He asked me, nodding he continued. "Yeah, my twin I have been living here for a year or so." He said, causing my eyes to widen in shock.

"Then how haven't I or any other person not seen you before?" I asked curiously.

"That's easy to answer, my sister and I live in the forest." He said nonchalantly to me as we reached my house. And before I could ask him anything else, he knocked on the door. And after a few minutes, my super-mom answered noticeably sleepy.

Yawning, "Hello? What brings you at this time of hour." My mom asked him, not noticing either my sister or I.

"Well, I was taking a midnight stroll when I found children decided to go play with a big bad wolf." He said, moving to the side to show my sister and I. And my mom just looked shocked.

"...Where did you find them." Mom asked him tiredly.

"Well, where I found them was somewhere over there at an old wooden shack." He told mom who just groaned.

"Damnit Rea..," Mom mumbled before looking at the stranger. "Alright, why don't you come in for some cookies and tea." Mom said, causing Ruby and myself to perk up. "But no cookies for either one of you." She told us, causing Ruby to pout.

"Well, it would be rude not to accept so sure." He told mom who just grinned before she turned to Ruby and me.

"Oh, and why don't you two go two your room while I start the tea." Mom told, causing me to have to drag Ruby up the stairs to our room.

**[||||]**

POV. Fenirs Ice

Walking into the kitchen with Summer Rose, I have the thought that maybe I could save her. I thought before looking around the kitchen while Summer prepares the tea. Looking around, a large yellow rug, a mid-sized wooden dining table decorated by a matching yellow table runner and a green bowl containing various fruits, and a pair of chairs with green cushion.

Walking over to the table, I sat down before I pulled up the status of Summer.

**-/\/\/\\-**

**Status:**

**Name: Summer Rose**

**Title: The White Reaper**

**Level – 86 [ 23,574/86,100 ]**

**Age: - 27**

**Gender - Female**

**Race - Human**

**Height - 5 foot 5**

**HP: [4900/4900]**

**MP: [3900/3900]**

**AP: [3900/3900]**

**Str: 70**

**Dex: 90**

**Vit: 70**

**Int: 60**

**Cha: 110**

**Wis: 65**

**Luck: 35**

**Skill Points – 0**

**Lien - 63,543,111**

**Skills:**

**Silver Eyes: Lv. 68 [32.1%], Active, Cost: 20AP**

_The power to harm Grimm by only looking at it and freeze them in place, but if used too much you run the risk of loss of your life_

**…**

**Petal Sweep: Lv. 88 [51.4%], Active, Cost: Depends**

_Race towards the ground if in the air and spread out as a field of rose petals the color of your aura and freely teleport between the petals nearly instantaneously. Expanding the field takes exponentially larger portions of aura as it grows bigger. Multiple fields may be constructed. Up to four. You may also make portals in the petals using extra aura._

**…**

**Sword Mastery: Lv. 79 [52.3%], Passive**

_The sword is quite possibly the most well-known weapon in history, often being depicted as the weapon of choice by hero and villain alike or even as a symbol of power. While swords generally deal less damage than other weapons, they make up for it by being easier to wield._

_Increases attack speed and attack power by 395 % when attacking with a sword or dagger of any kind._

**…**

**Dual wielding, Lv. 75 [36.2 %], Passive**

_The art of wielding a weapon in each hand is a skill that many have tried to attain, but few have succeeded in. And among those few, fewer still have managed to reach its full potential. Wielding two weapons simultaneously allows you to use the abilities of both at the same time (provided they have any) and generally gives you more offensive options than if you only wield one weapon. It also looks awesome when done right._

_Attack speed and attack power is 35 % of the average of both weapons wielded. This skill only applies when wielding two weapons of the same category._

**…**

**Scythe Mastery: Lv. 56 [43.1%], Passive**

_The scythe is most known as a grass cutter, but to those who are brave enough to attempt at turning the scythe into one of the dangerous weapons in the world!_

_Increase attack speed and power by 280% when attacking with any type of scythe._

**…**

**Martial arts mastery, Lvl 42 [12.3 %], Passive**

_There are those who train with a weapon until they can wield it like an extension of their bodies. Then there are those who train their bodies until they can wield it like a weapon. This skill falls into the latter category. While martial artists usually fight at a disadvantage in terms of range, they make up for it with techniques most weapon wielders could only dream of. Underestimating a foe due to their lack of weapons can be a fatal mistake._

_Passively increases STR, VIT and DEX by 25 %. Increases attack speed and attack power by 210 % when attacking unarmed._

**-/\/\/\\-**

I looked amazed at her stats, looking over to make sure of what I was looking at when I noticed the tea kettle started to whistle. Sighing, I closed up her stat page as Summer took the tea kettle off the stove. Walking over to the table, I noticed that she wore a simple white T-shirt and shorts.

Summer went through the different steps of making tea, and before long the tea was done. Placing the tea in front of me, I pick it up before taking a sip.

"Well… how was it?" Summer asked me excitedly.

"...It's delicious." I simply told her.

The next thing I knew was that Summer shot up with her fist raised into the air. "See! SEE! I told you Rea! I told you I could make tea!" Summer yelled childishly into the air, forgetting about me. It took a moment to remember I'm here also. Summer sat down with a massive blush on her face, causing me to chuckle.

"So, who's this Rae person?" I asked playfully, causing her to perk up.

"Oh, Rae was on my team when I went to Beacon! We were Team STRO or Stark." She said with a grin.

"So you were a Huntress? Does that mean you've retired?" I asked her curiously.

"What, no no no! I'm still a Huntress, I just don't take as many jobs as I did when I was with my team." She told me before she took a sip from her tea.

"Meaning your team has been disbanded?" I asked her, only getting a nod in response. "Well, I'm not going to ask what caused that to happen. But I am going to ask for your name though ." I told her, again causing her face blossom into a blush.

"Oh, um, well my name is Summer Rose, ex-leader of Team STRO and mother of two," She told me with a grin. "Now how about yours?" She asked.

"Well I'm Fenirs Ice, maybe a wannabe Huntsman, and once and for all," I said pausing for a moment before raising the bangs covering my right eye. "A silver eyed warrior." I said, causing Summer to grasp in shock from meeting another silver eyes warrior.

"But, ah, how do you know that?" She asked me curiously. "How did you figure out the legend was true?" She asked me, causing me to smirk.

"Oh but the thing is, I didn't know until now." I told her before chuckling. She just sat there, emptily staring into the air.

"Hey, um Miss Rose, you alright?" I asked as she got her head back together.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just didn't like how you tricked me," She said pouting. Shaking her head, she looked at me before speaking. "How about we just get back to what we were talking about… Which was why you were taking a stroll mid night in a forest filled grimm?" She asked me.

"Well one day a year ago, myself and my sister woke up here with no memories of how we got there or really who we were," I told her, getting a frown from her. "Hell, my family must have pissed someone off doing something." I told her.

"...Then what do you remember?" She asked me with a frown.

"Um, let's see," I said pausing for a moment to think. "I remember very little about who I was before that day. My twin sister didn't even remember who she was." I told her, sighing before something popped into my mind.

"Wait… I just remembered something…" I said trailing off as my skin grew paler.

"Fenirs! What wrong?!" Summer asked me.

"I just remembered something I would rather forget." I simply said.

"What did you remember?" Summer asked soothingly.

"...I remember seeing a female that looked like a grimm." I told Summer who just paled before shooting up.

"I need to tell Ozpin, right now!" Summer yelled before running out of the kitchen. Sighing at the new info I just remembered, I lean back in my chair. Looking at my hands, I opened my status and skills.

**-/\/\/\\-**

**Status:**

**Name: Fenirs Ice**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level – 26 [16,267 /26,100 ]**

**Age: - 7**

**Gender - Male**

**Race - Wolf Faunus**

**Traits - Wolf Ears and Tail**

**Height - 4 foot 9**

**HP: [900/900]**

**MP: [2,000/2,000]**

**AP: [2,000/2,000]**

**Str: 30**

**Dex: 30**

**Vit: 30**

**Int: 40**

**Cha: 30**

**Wis: 50**

**Luck: 30**

**Skill Points – 0**

**Lien - 705,642**

**Gear:**

**Worn dark blue longcoat**

**Worn white T-shirt**

**Worn gray sweatpants**

**Worn black boots**

**Skills:**

**Gamer's body, Lv MAX, Passive**

_You have the body of a video game character. Eating, training, meeting with people, everything has been translated into game mechanics for you._

_Allows the user of this skill to interact with the world as if they were playing a video game. Sleeping in a bed restores all HP and MP and AP and removes all negative status ailments. Sleeping on a bed roll restores HP and MP and AP by 50 % of their maximum value and removes all negative status ailments. Other sleeping arrangements restore HP and MP and AP by 10 % of their maximum value._

**…**

**Gamer's mind, Lv MAX, Passive**

_You perceive everything in the world as if it were part of a videogame. This allows you to see things others don't see, like all the menus, alerts and whatnot. Gives total immunity to all negative mental status ailments._

**…**

**Observe, Lv MAX, Active, Cost: 10 MP**

_The ability to analyze just about anything and anyone you see. The better you are with this skill, the more information you can gather from a single observation. A master can glean myriads of info with just a single glance._

**…**

**Silver Eye: Lv. 29 [41.7%], Active, Cost: 20MP or 20AP**

_The power to harm Grimm by only looking at it and freeze them in place, but if used too much you run the risk of loss of your life_

**…**

**..?: Lv. ? [?], ?, Cost: ?**

**…**

**Aura: Lv. 24 [14.0%], Passive**

_The ability to allow your soul to take the hit for you while also increasing the rate you heal._

**…**

**Semblance: Lv. X (Locked)**

**…**

**Meditation, Lv 34 [60.1 %], Passive/Active, Cost: 0 MP**

_The art of relaxing and focusing the mind has been practiced in certain cultures for millennia, enabling the user to sharpen their focus and clear the mind from distracting elements. This kind of focus allows you to draw out strength in ways that were previously unavailable to you._

_Passively increases STR, VIT and WIS by 29 %. While active, increases HPR and MPR and APR by 130 %. This skill cannot be active during combat._

**…**

**Mana Manipulation, Lv MAX, Passive**

_Harnessing the power of mana is an essential skill for anyone who wishes to practice the art of magic._

_This skill allows the bearer to manipulate the mana in their body for whichever task they intend to fulfill. Enables creation and use of magic based skills._

**…**

**Elemental Mana Manipulation, Lv MAX, Passive**

_A skill originally created by a great sage who had learned much about the works of nature. By combining this knowledge with his mastery over mana, the sage gained the ability to bend the elements to his will._

_Allows the bearer of this skill to add elemental properties to their skills. This increases both their cost and potency. Some skills gain unique properties when infused with the right element._

**…**

**Fire Mastery: Lv. 21 [12.4%], Active, Cost: 15MP**

_The ability that allows you to control fire._

**…**

**Water Mastery: Lv. 23 [2.4%], Active, Cost: 15MP**

_The ability that allows control water._

**…**

**Wind Mastery: Lv. 32 [45.2%], Active, Cost: 15MP**

_The ability that allows you to control wi_**nd.**

**…**

**Earth Mastery: Lv. 25 [22.3%], Active, Cost: 15MP**

_The ability that allows you to control earth._

**…**

**Time Manipulation: Lv. 5 [12.4%], Active, Cost: 1MP per second**

_The ability that allows the user to stop time, speed it up, slow it down and many other things!_

**…**

**Teleportation: Lv. 37 [32.1], Active, Cost: depends**

_You move from one place to another, simple._

**…**

**Form Shifter, Lv. 39 [42.1%], Active, Cost: 15MP**

_The ability to shift forms freely just as long as you have gotten some DNA from whatever you want to turn into. Plus you can use it on other people too._

**…**

**Gender Shift, Lv. 38 [71.5%], Active, Cost: 15MP**

_The ability to shift your gender to another one, or you could not have one. It's up to you!_

**…**

**Cooking: Lv. 54 [36.1%], Passive**

_The ability to make delicious food or drinks._

**…**

**Sewing: Lv. 55 [23.0%], Passive**

_The ability to fix and make clothing._

**…**

**Martial Arts Mastery, Lv 27 [44.2 %], Passive**

_There are those who train with a weapon until they can wield it like an extension of their body. Then there are those who train their body until they can wield it like a weapon. This skill falls into the latter category. While martial artists usually fight at a disadvantage in terms of range, they make up for it with techniques most weapon wielders could only dream of. Underestimating a foe due to their lack of weapons can be a fatal mistake._

_Passively increases STR, VIT and DEX by 11 %. Increases attack speed and attack power by 135 % when attacking unarmed._

**…**

**Sword Mastery: Lv. 24 [25.2%], Passive**

_The sword is quite possibly the most well-known weapon in history, often being depicted as the weapon of choice by hero and villain alike or even as a symbol of power. While swords generally deal less damage than other weapons, they make up for it by being easier to wield._

_Increases attack speed and attack power by 120 % when attacking with a sword or dagger of any kind._

**…**

**Pistol Mastery: Lv. 20 [21.4], Passive**

_The pistol is one of the most common modern day weapons. You can shoot from short, medium or long range. And the pistol comes in several different kinds for several different problems._

_Increases the damage by 100% when attacking with a pistol or hand cannon of any kind._

**…**

**Metal Forging: Lv. 17 [11.1], Passive**

_The ability to forge metal items._

**…**

**Detect bloodlust, Lvl 57 [51.2 %], Passive**

_Not everything in the world greets you with good intentions. This skill allows you to detect when someone approaches you with a genuine desire to harm or even kill you._

_Range: 31 meter._

**…**

**Stealth, Lvl 45 [42.2 %], Passive**

_The art of staying undetected is a vital skill for any thief or assassin. After all, if no one knows you're there, they can't prepare any defense in time._

_Passively reduces an enemy's range of detection by 13.5 %. Reduces the likelihood of an enemy spotting you by 30.5 % when sneaking or hiding. Performing a successful sneak attack guarantees a critical hit. Additionally, any damage dealt increases by 100 % and ignores all defense._

**…**

**-/\/\/\\-**

Right after checking my status, Summer came in walking. Turning to her, she had a smile on her face.

"Well, I have a solution for your problem of living in the wilderness. So Ozpin and I talked for a bit, and we came to a conclusion. The person that you remember might still be after you and your sister so we have decided to give you the option to be adopted by me or stay with Ozpin." She told me, giving me a moment to think about what she said.

"...I guess I'll choose the option that keeps me away from that school until I'm ready, so I'm choosing the option that would give my sister and I a home," I said with a small smile before thinking of something. "Um, Miss Rose, I have only one small condition." I told her.

"Oh, um, okay so what is it?" She asked.

"Do you think my sister and I could keep our last names?" I asked her.

"Sure, I see no problem in that," She answered simply, causing me to grin. "Well, I think it's time for us to sleep. And before you say anything about leaving, I suggest staying for the night." She told me, nodding she took me to the guest room before saying good night. Sighing, I went to the bed before lying down to sleep.

**[||||]**

**Next Day….**

**[||||]**

POV. Summer Rose

Cooking breakfast, I thought about how rough it must've been for him and his sister since they've found themselves here. But before I continued with the thought, I heard the guest bedroom door open and close. Soon I heard footsteps get closer before they reached the kitchen door.

While I continued to cook, I heard Fenirs open the kitchen door. Turning I saw him move to the kitchen table before taking off his longcoat, placing it on the back of his chair. Looking closer at his arms, I could see several claw and bite marks littering all over his arm. And Fenirs, as if he could sense me staring looked up.

"Um, Miss Rose, is there any reason for staring at me so intently?" He asked me, causing me to get out of my sutter. But before I could say anything, Fenirs spoke first. "Oh, and you might want to pay attention to the food you're cooking." He told me, causing me to turn in horror. The food I was cooking was now on fire, and before I could put it out, the kitchen sprinklers and fire alarm went off.

And after several minutes of trying, I was finally able to put the food fire out and turn off the sprinklers and alarm. Sighing, I turned to Fenirs who was drenched. He was giving me an annoyed look as the kitchen door was set flying open. And the person who did it was none other than my husband, Taiyang Xiao-long.

"Summer! Are you alright?!" Tai said yelling, ignoring Fenris as he ran over to me. "What happened!? Were you hurt?! Do you need me to take you to the hospital?!" He asked me without letting me answer him. But before he could continue, I cut him off.

"Tai, I'm fine. I just didn't watch the food well enough," I told him before remembering that someone else was here too. Turning to him, I could see that he was just staring at me with a deadpan look and face that said 'you know how to pick them'. Tai seeing me turn, turned to look at what I was looking at only to see Fenirs.

"Um, this is-" but before I could continue, Fenirs cut me off.

"Fenirs Ice." Fenirs simply said with his hand out. Tai looked at him for a moment before looking at his hand before taking it.

"Taiyang Xiao-long. Ice to meet you," Tai said as he shook Fenirs's hand. "I like him." Tai told me as he stopped shaking his hand. Fenirs, turning to me.

"You need to tell him while I go and get my sister." Fenirs told me as he walked out of the kitchen. Tai gave me a curious looked.

"He's a silver eye." I told Tai who looked shocked. "And apparently him and his sister even met Salem." I told him, causing him to be even more shocked.

"I know, I was shocked too. I even informed Ozpin about this," I told him. "And what he told me was it is probably the best choice for us to adopt them." I told him.

"...Okay" He said.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just okay." He told me, causing me to sigh in relief.

"Well Tai, Ruby and Yang always wanted a brother." I said with a smile. Smiling, I told Tai I was going to remake breakfast, and while I was doing that he could wake up Ruby and Yang.

And again as I was cooking, I heard the front door open. And after a moment, I could hear Fenirs's voice and someone else's. Then a moment later as I finish cooking, Fenirs and his sister come in.

Standing next to Fenirs was a female look alike. She was a foot or two shorter than Fenirs. She had bangs covering her left eye. She wore a worn white hooded cloak that faded into a natural green. And underneath that was a worn white T-shirt with her wearing worn ice blue shorts and black boots.

"Hello there Miss Rose, this is my twin sister, Frost Ice." Fenirs said, point at his sister who was pouting.

"Not fair Fen! You said I could tell her my name!" Frost said, pouting to Fenirs who just had a smile on his face.

"Well, you were too slow, so you'll have to wait until the rest of the family gets here." Fenirs said with a smirk as the kitchen door opened. Tai, Ruby and Yang walked in to see Fenirs and Frost.

"Well Frost, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Fenirs asked Frost who nodded.

"It's nice to meet you four, my name is Frost Ice." Frost said with a smile before Ruby, Yang and Tai introduced themselves back as did I too.

After everyone introduced themselves, they sat at the kitchen table as I put the food onto the table. We ate breakfast and continued talking until noon hit, causing me to turn to Tai before we started talking about what things we would need to do.

And after several hours of talking to several different people, we got the adoption papers finalized. And we also talked to people so we could renovate the house. But until that happens, Fenirs and Frost will be sharing the guest bedroom until their bedroom is finished.

And after a long day of paperwork, I had pulled both Fenirs and Frost into the guest room. Putting them to bed and left them with the hope of them accepting us as their new family, I put Ruby and Yang to sleep before me and Tai decided to have some fun.

**[||||]**

**Next Day….**

**[||||]**

POV. Fenirs Ice

I awoke to my sister hugging me tightly with her wolf ears against my chest with her fluffy wolf tail around my waist.

"Sis… wake up, we need to get dressed." I said tiredly to her, and made her whine when I got up and put a white shirt on. I walked back over to my sister and pulled off the covers that made her whine even more.

"Nooo I don't want to get up bro…" My sister whined at me, making me laugh as I pulled out of bed.

"Frost, the rest of the family are most likely waiting for us so come on and get dressed." I said to her as she remembered what happened yesterday.

After a moment, Frost got dressed and we headed downstairs for breakfast. And when we got to the kitchen, Summer, Tai, Yang and Ruby were waiting for us.

Then after a few minutes of talking and eating, then Ruby out of nowhere decided to ask me what weapons I use.

"Well Ruby, I made a katana when Frost and I finally made it to a village. And for my handcannon, I got it from someone who had a chicken and really liked ramen." I told them about my two weapons, they were impressed that I forged my own weapon and a bit interested in the ramen person.

"Are we doing anything after breakfast?" I asked Summer with a curious tone.

"No, why do you ask?" Summer asked me why I wanted to know.

"Oh that's simple, I just want to train Frost more on hand to hand combat." I said surprising them all but Frost, this making her whine loudly.

"Why bro, I just want to relax today" Frost said in a mock tired voice to me, making me sign long.

"Frost your break was two days ago, and why we didn't do anything yesterday was because we had things to do." I said to her, making her whine even more than before.

"Frost after breakfast we will continue your training, and if anyone would like to watch they are happy to do so." I said to them as I finished my food and then cleaned my plate, I then waited for Frost to finish her food. When she did, I dragged her off to the front of the house for training.

"Ok Frost I will only block and dodge, so try and hit me. After training I will inform you of what you need to fix, so come at me!" I said to her as I got into a fighting stance, she then dashed at me pulling her arm back for a punch aimed for my head so I moved my head to the side a bit causing the punch to miss. She threw more punches. I either dodge or block her punches, and soon Frost is sweating and breathing hard while I barely winded.

"Frost you ready for your break, or should we continue till you drop?" I asked her with a smile on my face as she collapsed, but before she hit the ground I caught.

"While that answers the question, I'll get you to our bedroom Frost." I said to her as I picked her up and started to walk to the house, but Ruby jumped into my face.

"How! How did you guys do that!?" Ruby asked me really face making me laugh.

"Well Ruby, how we did that was it took lots of practice. You could be as fast as we are if you train long enough, Rubies." I said to her, causing her to get stars in her eyes, making me laugh again. I looked over to Summer and gave her a huge smile.

"Frost, are you going to be a Huntress?" Summer asked Frost, only for Frost to give a thumbs up.

"Well, I'll take Frost to the guest bedroom so she can get some rest," Then turning to Frost. "And this doesn't mean you sleep for the rest of the day." I said to them as I threw Frost over my shoulder before taking her into the house. Entering, I took Frost up stairs to the guest bedroom room before I laid her down. Covering her up, I told her I would be back in a few hours to wake her up. Leaving, I headed downstairs to rejoin the rest of my new family in the living room, and I promised that I would hunt down anyone who would hurt my family.

[**||||]**

**One year later….**

**[||||]**

A year has passed since Frost and I became a part of the Xiao-long-Rose family. But in that one year, I have yet to meet Qrow. Every now and then, the family has training days. And while small problems pop up here and there, all and all I've been having a great time with my new family.

Oh, and Frost and I both have been placed into Signal for Huntsman and Huntress training. And I would say it has been interesting, but about every racist there tries and fails to pick on either my sister or myself. Also I may have been named one of the best Huntsman in training of my year. So here I was, going through boring class, not paying attention when I heard the familiar ding of a notification box.

**[||||]**

**Quest - Saving Time**

**\- Save Summer Rose(0/1)**

**Reward - Saving Summer Rose, different future**

**Failure - Summer Rose dies**

**[||||]**

Looking at the box, it took a moment for my brain to process what I had just read. Raising my hand, I asked to use the restroom. And once I was out of the classroom, I started running towards Tai's classroom. Getting to his class, I burst into his class surprising everyone, even Tai.

"Mr. Rose what's wrong?" Tai asked me, but when I didn't respond to the choice of name, he started to worry.

"Tai! I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to Summer! Don't question me on this Tai, it's my gut feeling and my gut feelings have never been wrong yet to me so tell me where Summer is NOW!" I demanded Tai to tell me. After a moment, Tai said where Summer was, I disappeared using teleport. A moment later, I was in front of a defeated Summer who was covered in cuts and slash marks. And I teleported at the moment Tyrian was about to run Summer threw with his scorpion tail. So I braced myself, not having enough time to turn on my Aura. Then a sound of something going through something made of flesh followed by a gasp from Summer.

**[||||]**

POV. Summer Rose - Few Minutes Before Fenirs Appeared

I was thinking about my family, I hoped nothing bad was happening. The two latest children of the family are both sweet and full of energy. We're planning on doing another training session when I get back from the mission Ozpin sent me on. And before I could continue that thought, I heard something come at me from behind. Dodging, I counted attack with my two mecha-shift swords. Rose and Bloom, Rose is a one handed black long sword with white highlights and Bloom is a one handed red sword also with white highlights.

The attacker was able to block both Rose and Bloom before pushing the tips into the ground before I was punched in the face. Looking at the attacker, I saw it was Tyrain.

"What does your 'Goddess' want from me?" I asked with venom obvious in my voice.

"Oh, no no no, you got it wrong. She doesn't want anything from you, she wants you dead!" He said before he went into a cackling fit. Seeing this as an opportunity moment, letting go of Rose and Bloom, I tried to uppercut him. Tyrain moved his head to dodge the uppercut before looking back at me with purple eyes.

Tyrain then punched me several more times at several different parts of my body. Then without warning, his bracers mecha-shift into wrist blades. And with great speed and accuracy, he struck everyplace I had been hit leaving several slashes. And before I could get oriented, Tyrain kicked me square in the center. The kick sent me flying back into a tree.

"I can't wait to kill you! I can't wait to show my goddess your body, then she will give me a reward!" Tyrian screamed insanely as his tail shot forward, thirsting for my blood, I closed my eyes waiting for the hit that never came. I opened my eyes slowly to see Fenirs with Tyrain's stinger in his chest with a mix of blood and venom dripping.

"Fenirs… how..?" I asked him slowly, and for some reason he chuckled like I said it was a joke.

"Well… it's quite easy to answer that Mom…" He said to me while Tyrian pulled his stinger out of Fenirs's chest causing him to gasp out in pain. And before I knew it, Fenirs grabbed my arm and we were in a different place then before. Looking, I saw that it was Tai's office that was at Signal.

"Mom… you need to get to Tai..." Fenirs said as before he started to cough up blood.

"Fenirs… please don't die, I can't lose you." I said to him as the classroom doors open to show Tai and Qrow walking and talking.

"Tai, Qrow please help me..." I pleaded to them as they both looked over to me to see me beating and blooded.

"Summer!" Both of them yelled and ran as soon as they finished yelling. When they got over here Tai saw Fenirs with a hole in his chest.

"Summer what happened?!" Tai asked me worried about me and our son, Qrow got his scroll out.

"I'm gonna call a bullhead here to get us to Beacon while Ospin to get the medical rooms ready." Qrow said as he walked out of the room. I got up holding Fenirs bridal style as I walked him outside so it was easier to get medical attention. When the bullhead got here, the four of us got into the bullhead before it headed towards Beacon.

When we get there, students are all over the school. We got there and soon he was taking care of us to receive critical medical attention. I was put in a bed to rest and heal, but I couldn't sleep so I was telling Qrow and Tai what happened. After I told them what happened, Tai looked ready to kill someone. But someone put a hand onto his shoulder.

"You need to calm down Tai." Ozpin said to Tai that made him look at Ozpin like he had grown another head.

"Ozpin, how can you tell me to be calm when two of my family members were attacked and injured!" Tai yelled at Ozpin for only him to have an impassive look.

"Tai like I said before, calm down. I promise you all we are doing our best to save your son, but you need to calm dow-" Ozpin was interrupted by an explosion coming from where Fenirs is being taken care of. Tai was the first to jump up and run where Fenirs then Qrow and I were the next ones to run, the closer we got the colder it got till I could see my breath. When we got there, everything was frozen. And the source was Fenirs.

**[||||]**

**Omake: Spooky Scary Skeletons**

After several minutes, I started to hear their voices.

"...AS I WAS SAYING, WE NEED TO KEEP A EYE OUT FOR ANY GRIMM THAT MAY STRAY NEAR SNOWDIN!" A loud flamboyant voice said to someone.

"i know bro, but i would rather be taking a nap." A lazy, chill voice replied as they entered the clearing. When they cleared the forest line I saw two people. The taller one was wearing white chest plate with gold trim, coquelicot gloves with a golden trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high coquelicot boots. While the shorter one was wearing a unzipped blue hoodie, a white tank-top, black shorts with white lining, and a pair of salmon-colored slippers.

We all just stared at each other for a moment until the shorter one decided to break the silence. "well papyrus, it seems we found some people instead of grimm." He said nonchalantly to the person now known as Papyrus.

"IT WOULD SEEM SO, SANS," Papyrus replied. "NOW THEN, WHAT WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH PEOPLE?" Papyrus asked Sans who just shrugged.

"SINCE MY BROTHER IS TOO LAZY TO REMEMBER, IT SEEMS IT'S UP TO ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said before they asked us both to follow them...

**[||||]**

**I hope you enjoyed my story and if you enjoyed it, please follow me and review me if you would like to see more and if anything doesn't look right.**


	2. Icings Frost

**Hello guys, it's East again and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. But please give me reviews telling me something doesn't sound right, and with that out of the way, let's get into the story.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Game text**

**I do not own RWBY, I only own my two fluffy Wolfs**

**[||||]**

POV. Summer Rose

"What's happening to Fenirs, Ozpin?!" I asked Ozpin in a worried voice. This cause Ozpin looked at me with his neutral face.

"I believe Mr. Rose has unlocked his semblance, Summer." Ozpin said with a neutral and calm tone to us that made me look at him shocked.

"You mean this is his semblance, he has a powerful one at that." Qrow said nonchalantly as he got out his flask only to be knocked out of his hand by Summer.

"Qrow this is serious, not a time to get drunk!" I yelled at Qrow as I took his flask and looked at Fenirs worried. I noticed that the medical machines around him have stopped working.

"Ozpin we need to do something fast or he's going to die." I said to Ozpin as calmly as could, and it seems he noticed that the medical machines stopped working also.

"Summer you need to calm down Fenirs while we try and get the medical machines working." Ozpin said calm as he told Tai and Qrow what to do. This caused all of us to quickly move, while I had to find some way to calm down and stop his semblance too. The closer we got to Fenirs, the colder and harder it got move. When I finally got to him I was barely able to feel my body.

"Fenirs, I'm here for you." I said to him in a calm and loving voice as I gave him a hug, I then felt him start to move.

**[||||]**

POV. Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

**[Warning!]**

**The skill **_**Gamers Body**_ **has hit a glitch that is causing the damage done to your torso not to disappear. **

**Your Health Points are below 30% and dropping. You have earned the skill **_**Icings Frost**_**. **

**Your semblance is going out of control caused by the damage done to you.**

This is what I saw when I opened my eyes after saving Summer from Tyrian. I looked around to see what was happening only to see the place around me was quickly freezing.

"Fenirs, I'm here you" I heard and felt Summer next to me, she was hugging me tightly hopping to calm me down. I quickly focused on turning off my semblance, when I finally turned off the skill it was close to getting to below freezing. I tried getting off the bed, but I ended up falling into Summer as she helped me stand.

"Fenirs your still wounded, you can't get out of bed yet" Summer said to me as I struggle to stand, I looked at her before I sat back down.

"M-mom… are you okay?" I asked her as I looked into her eyes with concern, I then saw the room was thawing and warming up again.

"I should be asking you that Fenirs" Summer asked sadly to me as the glitch that affected the system was fixed by the system. I then started to feel my strength came back as the large hole in my chest started to close shocking everyone in the room.

"I-im fine, I have faster healing than most people." I said to them as I stood up again without help. I then looked at myself so I could check the condition of my long coat and hoodie only to see that both were ruined from the large hole and it being blood stained.

"And those were my favorite hoodie and long coat I made." I said out loud to myself with a sigh as I forgot that people were still with me. I then looked at Qrow who had a similar scent to Ruby so I decided to call him out in front of everyone.

"So… why do you have a similar scent to Ruby? And are you drunk too?" I asked Qrow that shocked him, Tai, and Summer but cause her to look at him seeing that he somehow got his flask back.

"Qrow! I said it once, it's not the time to get drunk!" Summer yelled at him as I started to wonder where I was but Ozpin beat me.

"Mr. Rose you are at Beacons medical wing." Ozpin said to me as the hole in my chest finally closed up.

"Well as much fun as being stabbed through the chest was, I would rather get home and sleep for the rest of the day." I said to them as I moved over to Summer who looked like she still needed medical attention from her fight with Tyrian.

"Well mom you still need to get checked out before we head back to my school to get my weapon and then head home for needed sleep." I said as I started to push Summer to the medical area to quickly get checked out from the school as Qrow and Tai followed us there then to the bullheads to for a ride back to Signal to get my weapon then walk home for sleep.

After a few minutes of riding in the bullhead we reached Signal, I grabbed my stuff and headed home to meet everyone else. 'Do keep in mind I'm still in my blooded hoodie and long coat that still have the large hole in them.'

"You know you still haven't answered me, Qrow" I said to him while I'm looking forward to seeing my home. This caused him to look tensely look at the back of my head quietly.

"And you know you shouldn't be asking me this, it's personal." Qrow said with slight drunkenness in his voice to me, making the air even more tense. But then I got an idea to make him speak.

"Oh, I have a great proposal for you Qrow. I think we should have a dual, if I win you tell, if you win I'll do something that doesn't include alcohol or anything that could get me in trouble." I said to him as I stopped in front of the house and turned around to look him in the eyes. I then heard the door to the house open, and the sound of three footsteps soon was heard but stop as I guess because they saw how terrible me and Summer look.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Ruby, Yang, and Frost yelled at us with a worried tone as they all dashed over to us. Qrow was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"Well first it appears I have two semblances" I lied to them as everyone looked shocked to hear.

"And mom decided it was a good idea to fight a horde of beowulfs and an elder deathstalker alone but I manage to pop in and save her from a fatal strike as you can see, it went quite well." I said calmly to them as I took off my hoodie and long coat showing off all the scars that adorn my chest and back, it made everyone quiet down fast.

"Since when did you have these Fenirs" Ruby asked quietly, looking at a large knife scar that went from my right shoulder to my left waist.

"Well if your asking about this one on my chest, well let's say I met someone who thought I was easy prey but I was still able to beat them with some ease but still got this." I said to them as I remembered having to fight that demon. I then remembered that I challenged Qrow to a dual, I looked at him with an evil grin.

"So Qrow are you backing out of dual you challenged me to sense your other nephews are here now?" I said with hidden humor to him causing him to raise his eyebrows at me.

"One I'm sure you asked for a dual, and second I doubt you will last long since your have been injured." Qrow said simply to me, making me laugh that caused Qrow look at me funny.

"What you laughing about?" Qrow asked me as he took a drank from his flask as I looked at him.

"Well to take a book from you, I have one been surviving in the wilderness with my sister for about a year before we joined this family. Two I had done most of the fighting out of both of us, even when I had been injured too." I said to him with slight seriousness and bloodlust making him, Summer, and Tai tense up a bit.

"Well… if you say so, get ready then and we'll dual in an hour" Qrow said to me while making Ruby, Yang, and Frost get excited for the fight that would happen. And with that I walked into the house to get my gear that I had been working on for the past three to four months.

**Bloodlust level has increased!**

**Bloodlust has hit max level!**

'Shut up!'

**[||||]**

POV. Ruby Rose

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE FIGHT!" I yelled out loud to myself and getting the attention from Yang and Frost off to my right and about as psyched as me but quieter.

"Rubes we know, you have been saying that for the past 50 minutes." Yang said to me again while I looked at her.

"But Yannng, it's the few times we get to see Qrow fight. And it's our big brother Fenirs who gets to fight him!" I said back as I heard the front door open to show Qrow in all his drunken glory.

"Someone talking about me?" Qrow said as he stumbled out of the door and fell onto the ground as while as the scent of alcohol hits us, well… hits Frost even more. We just look at the drunk till we heard another sound from the door showing Fenirs in something we haven't seen him in.

"Hey old man, you think you can fight me drunk?" He asked Qrow while we saw he was wearing a dark blue wolf long coat that had a hood, a fang with a crown on it logo, and he has some white gauntlets on too. He also is wearing a plain white t shirt with his logo on the front. And wearing darkish gray sweatpants that held his six-foot long black with green highlights on the edge of the katana on his left waist and on his right side sat a large hand cannon that appears to have… a Spade on it? And he was wearing some black combat boots.

"So… you ready or are you going to chicken out?" Fenirs taunted Qrow as he move in front of the house.

"Not a chance in hell I'll lose to you." Qrow said as he grabbed his mecha-shift sword from his waist, this causes Fenirs to laugh for some reason.

"I don't get how people don't enjoy the classics, they're a lot easier to handle." Fenirs said to Qrow as he put his hand on his katana as to show he is ready.

"Well if you say your fine, then get ready to get knocked down." Qrow said to Fenirs as both of them got into their combat stances, but for some reason the air felt… chiller then a moment ago.

"OK! On the count of one, the dual will begin." I said to them both as I started to count down from three to one.

"Three!" I said as they both look into each other seeing who will lose their nerve first.

"Two!" I said as Qrow moves his stance to what looks like he's going to lunge towards Fenirs.

"One!" As soon as I finish speaking, Qrow launches himself at Fenirs who has put up his katana in a block. Qrow reaches him in a few seconds, slashing at him only to be blocked by Fenirs's katana. Fenris then sent a quick kick to Qrow, but he dodged backwards transforming his sword into its shotgun form. Qrow then took some shots at Fenirs who dodged them, he then brought out his handcannon. He took his first shot at Qrow which let out a loud bang, the shot hitting Qrow's shoulder that then caused him to grunt out in pain. Fenirs followed up with a slash attack to Qrow's chest, causing him to back up a bit as Fenirs attacked again getting Qrow in the again chest. Qrow then tries to get a hit in, only to have his face punched by Fenirs's white gauntlet. In a daze from Fenirs's punch, it left him open for an attack. Fenirs then went for a special attack, he then brought his hand over his katana causing frost to cover the blade. Fenirs then slashed at Qrow who just shook off his daze in time to get hit by an ice slash that sends him onto his back. Qrow then looked up to see Fenirs pointing his blade at his throat.

"Do you yield?" Fenirs asked Qrow while he looked up at him for a moment before speaking.

"I… yield." Qrow said as Fenirs removed his blade from his throat, he then put his hand silently asking him if he wanted help up. Qrow looked at him again for a moment before taking his hand while he got pulled up. The we looked at Fenirs amazed at how one sided the duel was, I then dashed over to them to ask Fenirs something.

"Fenirs! How did you do that?!" I asked him loudly, this caused him to laugh while making me pout.

"Ruby, remember that I said I had semblances?" He asked me with humor in his voice.

"Yeah I remember, that was one of them?!" I asked him excitedly while he put his katana and handcannon back into their black sheaths.

"Yes, it's a type of ice semblance from what I can tell." Fenirs told me as we started to walk back to the house. I was about to ask something else, but Fenirs beat me to it.

"Qrow, as you can see I won so you better do your part in the deal we made for." Fenirs said to him before we reached where everyone else is. Yang and Frost were about to ask something when Fenirs told us that Uncle Qrow and he needed to talk about something. This caused all of us to pout at what he said as he pulled Qrow up stairs into his and his sister's room to talk while I just look at them as the door closes.

**[||||]**

POF. Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

"So… why do you have a similar scent to Ruby?" I asked Qrow while he looked at me, then he sighs before he started to speak.

"That's quite easy to answer, it's because I'm her father." Qrow said to me while my eyes widen a bit as I look at him.

"Then why aren't you here with your family?" I asked him while I took off my longcoat and laid it on my chair. I then took a seat on my bed, and then I gestured for him to join him. Qrow decided to give in and sat down next to me, I then asked him the question again in hopes of getting an answer. Qrow looked at me for a while before signing, he then tried to take out his flask for a drink but my semblance froze his drink. This caused him to glare at me before putting it back into his shirt, and he started talking about his old life as a bandit before switching to his time at Beacon as a student then when his team disbanded and getting together with Summer and the birth of Ruby. Qrow then got to the part where he couldn't stay with Ruby was because of his semblance, the semblance that he can't turn it off and gives him and anyone around him bad luck. I just looked at him as my brain was processing the information I got from Qrow, then I spoke.

"That's it? Just some semblance keeping you from you daughter and wife? That's just stupid, you shouldn't let your semblance control your life!" My voice getting louder and louder the closer I got to the end of speaking. This caused Qrow to look at me like I was crazy.

"You do-" Qrow wasn't able to finish speaking because I cut him off, I then grab the scuffs of his shirt and pull his face to mine that has a angered look on it.

"Don't say 'I don't understand!' you saw what happened at Beacon, if I didn't get my semblance under control then you most likely would be frozen popsicle on the ground!" I yelled at him while

_Gamers Spirit_ tries to calm me down, I then gave him a look of disgust before shoving him back a bit. When _Gamers Spirit_ finally calmed me down, I still looked at Qrow with disgust as I began talking again.

"All I see is a man too scared to live his life because he can't control his own power! If your too scared to try and find a way to gain control of your semblance then are you even a-a… person to trust peoples life to your hand?" I said the last part in a whisper to him, what I said cut deep.

"W-what can I do? I've done many things people have told me over the years." Qrow said quietly to me while he looked down, I then thought of something that could work.

"Qrow, please tell me someone suggest meditating?" I asked Qrow seriously, only to get the look of confusion from him. This caused me to growl out in annoyance as I rub my temples.

"Ohhhh dust, questioning whether or not I'm the smartest person in the world or people just really don't know these things." I said out loud causing Qrow to look at me questionable from what I said. I looked at him like he's some idiot, which might be true.

"Ok… this is what I'm going to point out is that meditation helps control of your Aura, which means better control of your semblance." From what I just said to him, he gave me a look of relief and I'm guessing he's seeing me as the smartest person in the world of Remnant. I look at him before looking at my clock that saying that it's three o-clock in the afternoon, meaning we have six hours to get started on meditating.

"Ok Qrow, it's also time for you to begin, but before we start I'm getting everyone to do the same too." I said to him while I dragged him into the living room where everyone was at the moment. When we got there, everyone was too busy watching TV so I had to clear my throat the attention of everyone.

"Well good afternoon my family, I discovered something that kind of scared me." I said to them while Summer and Tai heard that I was talking about something important.

"Well if it's so important that you have to interrupt TV night, please let us know." Summer said as the TV was paused.

"Anyone but Frost know the benefits of meditation is?" I asked them all got no answer, this caused me to rub my temples to try and get rid of my nonexistence headache.

"Ok,ok,ok… I thought at least you two knew this." I said pointing at Summer and Tai while I continue rubbing my temples.

"Ok, the benefit of meditation is better Aura control." I said while looking at them, they all had the same look Qrow did.

"I'm done with the looks now, so everyone get up because we're going outside to meditate till nine o-clock." I said in a tone that left no room for arguments, so we all in front of the house while I taught them the basics of how to meditate so for the next six hours we meditated. And for people who have never meditated before, they did well. When it was time for everyone to go to sleep, I decided to check my status and skills.

**Stats:**

**Name: Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level – 42 [ 25000/35000 ]**

**Age: - 8**

**Height - 6 foot**

**HP - 25500/25500**

**MP - 15500/15500**

**AP - 17500/17500**

**Strength - 75**

**Dexterous - 55**

**Stamina - 75**

**Intelligence - 95**

**Charisma - 75**

**Wisdom - 95**

**Luck - 70**

**Skill Points – 55**

**Lien - 3,555,555**

**Skills:**

**Gamer's Spirit: Lv. Max (Keeps the mind calm and immunity to any mental effects)**

**Gamer's Body: Lv. Max (Now you have the body of a game character)**

**I.D: Lv. MAX (Make an instant dungeon full of Grimm)**

**-None**

**-Beowulf**

**-etc**

**I.D Escape: Lv. MAX ( The ability to escape the instant dungeon you have made)**

**Observation: Lv. Max (Shows the info of the target)**

**Silver Eye: Lv. 55 - 20MP or 20AP per min (The power to harm Grimm by only looking at it and freeze them in place and if used too much you run the risk of loss to your life)**

**Icings Frost : Lv. 3 - AP or MP depends on the thing, how many of the things there are (Icings Frost is your semblance, you have the power to create ice, decrease temperatures, and flash freeze)**

**Aura: Lv. 57 (The ability to use you very soul to be a shield to any damage you may get)**

**Cooking: Lv. 94 (The ability to make good food)**

**Cleaning: Lv. 78 (The ability to clean well)**

**Studying: Lv. 79 (The ability to take good notes)**

**Technology: Lv. 79 (The ability to work well with technology)**

**Drawing: Lv. MAX (The ability to draw well)**

**Story Making: Lv. MAX (The ability to make good stories)**

**Teaching: Lv. 78 (The ability to teach others)**

**Sewing: Lv. 95 (The ability to make clothing)**

**Meditate: Lv. MAX (The ability to focus on the inner power of your soul, recharges your MP and AP faster while meditating)**

**Lying: Lv. 55 (The ability not to tell the truth)**

**Hacking: Lv. 62 (The ability to unlock locked tech)**

**Lock Picking: Lv. 65 (the ability to unlock locked items) **

**Tracking: Lv. 87 (The ability to find tracks, follow them, and hide them)**

**Gunsmith: Lv. 76 (The ability to make range weapons)**

**Melee Smith: Lv. 78 (The ability to make melee weapons)**

**Blade Mastery: Lv. 96 (The ability to use different types of bladed weapons)**

**Blunt Mastery: Lv. 74 (The ability to use different types of blunt weapons)**

**Gun Masterly: Lv. 77 (The ability to use different types of ranged weapons)**

**Unhanded Masterly: Lv. MAX (The ability to use different forms of hand to hand)**

**Flirting: Lv. 66 (The ability to sweet talk people)**

**Bloodlust Detect: Lv. MAX (Detect bloodlust from anything)**

**Bloodlust: Lv. MAX (Uses your bloodlust threatened anything)**

**Danger Detect: Lv. MAX (Detect incoming danger from anything)**

**Skinning: Lv. 55 (The ability to skin anything)**

**Hide Presence: Lv. MAX (The ability to hide yourself from other beings)**

**Cuteness Resistance: Lv. MAX (The ability to not be affected by cuteness)**

**Lust Resistance: Lv. 67 (The ability to not be affected by lust when you want it to)**

**Pain Resistance: Lv. 99 (The ability to feel less pain from wounds and attacks)**

**Cold Resistance: Lv. MAX (The ability to not be affected by the cold)**

**Heat Resistance: Lv. 79 (The ability to not be affected by the heat)**

**Transformation - 10MP**

**\- Human**

**\- (Wolf) Faunus**

**\- Wolf**

**Gender Bender - 5MP**

**\- Male**

**\- Female**

**\- Herm**

**Mana Arrow: Lv. 77 - 5MP per arrow**

**Mana Item: Lv. MAX - MP depends on how complex the item is (Makes items out of mana that will fade in time)**

**Mana Shield: Lv. 78 - 5MP per min (Put a layer of mana around your body to protect you)**

**Fire Magic: Lv. 75 - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend fire to your will)**

**Water Magic: Lv. 87 - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend water to your will)**

**Earth Magic: Lv. MAX - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend earth to your will)**

**Wind Magic: Lv. MAX - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend wind to your will)**

**Time Masterly: Lv. 21 - 1,500MP per min (The ability to stop time)**

**Matter Masterly: Lv. 45 - MP depends on how much matter is being moved or changed (The ability to move or change matter to your will)**

**Teleportation: Lv. 88 - MP depends on how far the target is (The ability to move from one place to another fast)**

**Gaster Blaster: Lv 75 - 500MP (The ability to summon a giant dragon skull with a blue glowing eye that shoots lasers)**

**White Bone: Lv. 83 - 10MP (The ability to make white bones for attacking)**

**Blue Bone: Lv. 87 - 10MP (The ability to make blue bones that only hurt when you move and if going through any part of the body it will keep it there)**

**Gravity Increase: Lv. 79 - 10 MP per min (The ability to increase something gravity)**

**Grab: Lv. 78 - 10MP per min (The ability to grab anything and move it)**

**Soul Look: Lv. 89 - 1MP per second (The ability to look at the traits of the person, well you are looking at your eyes glow your eye color)**

**Heal: Lv. 88 - 20MP (Heals all wounds, but won't cure ailments)**

**Cure: Lv. 76 - 20MP (Cures all ailments, but won't heal wounds)**

**Illusion: Lv. MAX - 250MP (can change the look of anything and make someone see, hear,and feel, but isn't real)**

**Clone: Lv. Max - 100MP (The ability to make a clone of yourself, the higher the level the more real they become)**

**Golden Gun: Lv. 36 - 2,500 AP or 2,500MP per shot (It's… a gun that's golden and shoots bullets on fire. What more can a man ask for? Wait! I know, Ramen!)**

I just stare at the last skill before going to sleep.

**[||||]**

**Next Day… **

**[||||]**

I woke up to the normal 'health's been restored' crap, then I woke up my sister, head downstairs for breakfast, morning training, lunch, afternoon training and meditation, dinner, then some more training before I go to sleep. I have this schedule if I don't have school, if I do it's going to be the first three and last two. And I was about to start my normal non school day, but a notification box appeared in front of me.

**[Warning]**

**Happy ninth birthday Gamer we have a gift for you and an event quest from one of your favorite anime games.**

**\- You have acquired Last Hand**

**\- You have acquired the quest Fatal Bullet**

**And with this, we hope you have a great birthday**

I read it over again to see if I was seeing things, but I still had the notification box in my face so it wasn't fake. Last time this happened I only got the Ace Of Spades as a gift from the system, I then noticed there was a timer going down. I looked closer at it to see what it was going down for? I then saw it was counting down till teleportation.

"Oh dust" I muttered as I disappeared in blue diamond pixels explosion, then reappear somewhere looked really familiar. As soon as the pixels disappeared and I could see, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I looked around to see I'm in my favorite game I played during my first life, Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet.

I then tried to open my inventory, only to not work. I started to think about why it wasn't working, I came to the conclusion it swapped my system over to the SAO:FB system. I then swiped my fingers left in front of me to open the system menu. What I saw was the same menu as the games menu is. I stood there for about a moment checking everything, and as it looks like I have my old game character stats.

I'm wearing a _Soldier Jacket M_ and a _Gas Mask, and_ equipped with two _SPB Praseodymium 2_ and two _Pandora 87+++_ as my weapons. I love using the submachine gun and shotgun combo when I played, and when I mean play, I grind for hours to beat bosses and to get the submachine gun and shotgun I want to be used. The event I'm doing is having me beat _The GM _and _Last Judgement_, this should be FUN. I began walking over to where the teleport pad is so I could fight _The GM_ and _Last Judgement _who have the same attack patterns of drones, spinning blades that come out of the ground, Laser balls, debuff attack, and it's cursed dark sphere attack.

When I finally reach the teleport pad and got teleported to boss's platform, and I had my submachine guns out and loaded. I then heard a loud teleporting sound that causes me to look up and see the level 80 boss, I forget the bosses level. I was about to start shooting but the _The GM _used it's debuff attack that causes me slowness, I didn't like the feeling so I started shooting it with my guns making it's health drop slowly. I keep shooting at it while it keeps summoning different types of drones that held assault rifles, submachine guns, and rocket launches. After a while of defeating drones and chipping away at it's health, it got to it's middle health bar causing it do the debuff attack again and started to summon it's laser balls to attack me. This causes me to have to jump out of the way everytime when it summoned them to attack me while I chip away at it's health again. I finally chipped away at it's final health bar making it use it's debuff attack again while summoning the spinning blades, again causing me to have to jump away from it when it appears next to me. And when I get close to killing it, it finally starts to charge it's dark sphere attack that never got to be finished because I killed it.

**[Warning]**

**\- You have killed the boss The GM earning you 95 thousand XP**

**\- you have leveled up(3)**

**\- you have acquired Liv**

**\- you have acquired Død**

**\- you have acquired Pandora**

I was about to check out what I got but then I heard a teleportation noise and I looked up to see _The GM _again, this caused me to freak out a bit till it disappeared and a level 100 _Last Judgement_ came out of it's portal and started attacking me.

**[||||]**

**Hours later**

**[||||]**

**[Warning]**

**\- You have killed the boss Last Judgement earning you 120 thousand XP**

**\- you have leveled up(2)**

**\- you have acquired Eternal Scarf**

I did the same thing I did for _The GM _to defeat _Last Judgement_. I sat down to look at the four drops I got from the bosses, Liv and Død are the submachine guns I used in game, the SPB Praseodymium 2 and Pandora the shotgun I used during the game, Pandora 87+++. The last thing I got was a white scarf that faded into natural green color, and the scarf is warm, soft, and fluffy so I put it on.

A notification box appeared in front of me that informed me that I was about to be teleported back home, after being teleported I checked the time only to see time went by only one minute. I decided I needed to take a quick shower before waking up Frost and heading downstairs for breakfast. When we both got downstairs, we saw birthday stuff everywhere and everyone was trying to hide behind things.

"I think they forget we can see in the dark, Frost" I whispered to her as we get to the ground floor. The next thing we know, we're both blind by the lights turning on.

"**Happy Birthday Fenirs and Frost!**" They yelled to us as we try to regain our bearings from being blinded. When we did, our family dragged us into the kitchen where on the kitchen table held mine and Frost favorite food and desserts so for the next hour or so we both ate a lot things. After breakfast we were given gifts from our family and each other. I was given a lot of stuff to maintain my equipment from Ruby, stuff for my fur and hair from Yang, a box… of really creepy things that I will dispose later from Tai, more clothing from Summer, and a necklace that had my symbol on from Frost.

I gave Frost another cloak that is white which fades into frost blue, I gave her some frost blue clawed gauntlets named Frosta Grifo, and I gave her the system's gift it gave to me, Last Hand. After that we went to the park, an arcade and I beat everyone in the games. We then went home to relax and watch TV and have dinner before we went to sleep. And before I went to sleep, I promised that I will keep this family happy has long as I can.

**[||||]**

**Eight years later**

**[||||]**

POV. Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

"Ruby, have you see Yang at all?" I asked Ruby as we walked through the streets in Vale getting closer to where I believe she is.

"I have no idea where she is, Fen. I just hope she's not getting into trouble." Ruby answered back to me as I spotted a familiar yellow bike parked in front of Junior's, meaning she trashing the place.

I sighed as I looked at Ruby who had changed a bit from cannon, she was still wearing her iconic red cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins with her sniper/scythe in its compact form on her lower back out of view and her black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt is red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. When we were younger I taught everyone something, from a better stance to hand to hand combat to a cooler head during life or fights, and how to get things under control. I sighed again because I began hearing Yang famous sound of her Ember Celica in the distance.

"Ruby… I found her." I told her as we began walking towards Junior's, when we got a couple feet away from the building their front window broke open by Junior's body landed in front of us, making me sigh again for the third time this night. A moment later Yang who's wearing tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She has a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She's also wearing a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves completes her outfit while she walks out of Junior's like nothing happened a few minutes ago.

"Yang… please tell me you didn't do what I think you just did." I asked her desperately for an answer hoping she just didn't destroyed another club, again.

"It's… totally what it looks like." Yang said slightly looking away from my eye, I just growl in annoyance from what she said.

"Yang… one you need to stop getting into fights and two, your going home to a punishment from Mom." I told her slowly causing her pale a bit because she was on her last strike before having to be punished in some way.

"Now if you excuse us, Yang. Ruby talked something about weapon magazines and dust, right Ruby?" I asked Ruby the last part, I didn't hear anything from her causing me to look warily over to her only to see stars in her eyes.

"Yang, go home while I deal with our little gun nut before she drives someone else crazy." I told Yang before being dragged towards the closest dust shop, when we got there Ruby ran into the back looking for her weapon magazines. I decided to stock up on more dust rounds and just dust. While I was looking I heard the front door to the store open, I thought it was some other customer till I heard a familiar voice of Roman Torchwick saying they were here to take their dust. I was about to see if Ruby was alright till I saw a goon fly into a wall and was knocked out, and then another one flew out the stores display window. After that I finally got spotted by a goon that was trying to run away from the fight, till he walked right in front of me, I looked down at him with a grin before back handing him into a wall before I joined Ruby outside where all the fun was happening.

"Hey Rubes! You trying to take all the fun?" I asked Ruby while sweeping someone's feet from underneath them before bringing the same leg down on him causing a loud cracking sound, This made everyone freeze but me.

"What?" I asked in fake innocence that could fool most people, it didn't work this time only causing them to try and dog pile me which didn't work as I used my semblance which froze everyone to the ground but myself, Ruby and Torchwick.

"You were worth every penny. Truly, you were." Roman muttered to himself before taking his cigar out of his and dropping on the ground before stopping it out with his cane.

"Well, Red, White, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around… I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman said before pointing his cane at us before shooting in front of us making a smokescreen, when it cleared he was gone. I started looking around till I saw he was climbing a ladder to the roof, Ruby asked the owner if it was okay for us to follow him, and he said it was fine giving the signal for both of us to get to the top of the roof as fast as we could. Ruby used her sniper rifle recoil to push her up onto the roof while I use my semblance make myself some icy wings and fly up there, When I got there I heard Ruby yell hey at him.

"Persistence… " Roman muttered again as a bullhead pulled up in front of us, making my ears hurt from the loud noise while it shined it's light on to us before Roman got into it.

"End of the line, Red, White" Roman said before passing a red dust crystal in front of us and shooting at it before someone jumps in front of us, protecting us from the explosion that left a smokescreen while Roman laugh a bit before seeing us unscathed. Seeing Roman distracted, the huntress looks to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara. She sends an attack to the airborne bullhead, causing it to shake in the air from the hits. Shaking Roman inside while he moved into the pilot seat while the person previously piloting the bullhead went to the hangar door to attack back at us. The huntress dose something that caused it to rain shards of ice on to the bullhead, some piercing the hole the flying aircraft. The person in the hangar then sent some fire balls at the huntress that blocked it till it showed the attack wasn't over because the ground started to glow red hot sending pieces of the roof up in the air for the huntress to use against the bullhead. She grabbed the pieces before sending them into a column attack, Roman move his bullhead slightly enough to not get critically damaged and causing the pieces to split into three column attacks before the person who is in the hanger sent a large area attack that destroy all of the pieces of roof tile giving them a chance of escape which they did. This causes the huntress to sigh in annoyance for not catching Roman Torchwick while Ruby was gawking at how impressive the huntress was before trying to get an autograft from her. After that we were taken to a police station for investigating and questioning. After a while of waiting the huntress who helped us came in and told us someone wanted to talk to us. After she said that an older man with silver hair and having on shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. And wearing an unzipped black suit over a dark his green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He is also wearing black trousers, shoes and long, dark-green pants, walked in with a plate of cookies in his right hand and in his left is a cup of… hot cocoa? He walks up to the table and places the plate of cookies down, before pushing it over to us. Ruby slowly reaches for one before shoving the whole cookie in her mouth, before she started grabbing more.

"Ruby Rose… Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long, you… have silver eyes." The man said to us, making Ruby say um' before he interrupted her.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" The man asked us while the huntress held up a scroll showing the fight that just happened.

"S-signal Academy." Ruby told the man while moving back a bit.

"They taught you how to use one the most dangerous ever designed?" He asked Ruby while she was looking at the video of the fight.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answered him while she looked a plate of cookies.

"I see…" He muttered before putting the plate of cookies back on to the table, causing Ruby to start eating them again.

"It's just that I've only ever seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old qrow." He said to Ruby, causing her say something unrecognizable before swallowing the food she in her mouth.

"Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He a teacher at School! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm like-" Ruby said before making some fighting noises, making me laugh at how cute it is.

"So I've noticed. In what is adorable girl such as yourself do we have school design train warriors?" He asked Ruby, causing her to stop making fighting sounds.

"Well… I want to be a huntress." Ruby said slowly to the man before he spoke again.

"You wanted to slay monsters?" He asked another question.

"Yeah! I only have two more years left of training at signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sisters and brother are starting there this year, and they are to become huntresses and huntsman, and I'm trying to become a huntress 'cause I wanna help people. Our parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but huntsman in huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby said to us, causing all of us to look at Ruby for a moment.

"…Do you know who I am?" The man asked Ruby while he looked at her.

"Your Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon." Ruby said simply to the Man known as Ozpin now.

"Hello." Ozpin said back.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said answered back.

"Do you want to come to my school?" Ozpin the asked Ruby calmly.

"More than anything." Ruby and say desperately back, causing him to look over to the huntress next to him, only causing her to grunt at him.

"Well okay." Ozpin said simply back to Ruby who has stars in her eyes. After that we were released from the police station in we took a ferry back to Patch. When we got home it was time for bed, before I went to sleep I checked all my weapons and checked if I have packed everything for Beacon, and everything was.

**[||||]**

**I hope you enjoy reading ch2, sorry for the long. Some things were happening, and a lot of school work made writing this chapter hard. And that's all I have to say so I hope you guys are having a day or night. **


	3. Initiation

**Hello guys, it's East and I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. And I'm sorry for the late chapter post for ch2, I'll try and not be late again. And with that out of the way, let's get on with it.**

"Talking"

'Thought'

**Game Text**

**[Game Chat]**

**I don't own RWBY, I only own my two Fluffy Wolves**

**[||||]**

POV. Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang yelled at Ruby as she gave her a crushing hug.

"Please stop." Ruby struggles to speak while Yang crushed her.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she released her hold on Ruby.

"Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby told Yang while looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean? It was incredible; Everyone at beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!" Yang said to Ruby who was looking out the window.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said back before looking at the ground again. And while this was happening Frost on I both were standing a few feet from the arguing sisters.

"…Frost, I believe they have forgotten we are here too." I whispered to my twin who is also looking at them.

"I also agree with you, Fen. Should we get their attention before one of them destroys something?" Frost asked me while Ruby and Yang continued talking about what they're talking about.

"…I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby said back to Yang, who was about to talk before I interrupted her.

**[Ruby… in a way you are special because you got in early…] **I spoke to them through the party system, causing her to look at me.

**[Don't just scare me!]** Ruby said back while pouting to me.

**[Ruby… Frost and I have been here the whole time, you two just didn't notice us.]** I told her before putting away the party chat, making them both blush a small bit. Before any of us could speak again, a hologram appeared showing the news.

"...The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." The reporter said before it swapped over to Lisa Lavender.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." And before she could finish speaking it swapped to a hologram of Headmistress, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Mrs. Goodwitch said to everyone who was watching at the moment.

"Who's that?" Yang asked us, and before any of us could answer her Mrs. Goodwitch continued to speak again.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch" Mrs. Goodwitch informed anyone who didn't know her name.

"Oh." Yang mumbled under her breath.

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Mrs Goodwitch said before the hologram disappeared.

"Wow!" Ruby said as she walked over the window, awing from the view.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby said, causing us to look through the window to see Signal.

"Such a great view, don't you agree Frost?" I asked her while looking at the city through the window, only to receive a nod but I could see she's excited from her wagging tail.

"Guess home isn't too far after all!" Ruby said out loud to herself.

"Beacon's our home now." Yang told Ruby who was still looking at Signal. Then we heard someone grunting over to our right, showing a blonde dude who looked like they were about to puke. The blonde turned around looking for a restroom or a trash ho could dump his stomach in. He then walked past us spilling a tiny bit of his puke on the floor, and some on Yang's shoe without her noticing.

"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang told us while I moved slowly back away from Yang.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted. I wonder who we're going to meet. I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'." Ruby said to Yang, before noticing that there was vomit on her shoe.

"Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby told her while backing up away from her, and causing Yang to start saying gross over and over while she tried to wipe the puke off with one of our clothing. After a while of finally getting Yang to stop trying to use one of our clothing, the transportation ship finally docked at Beacon. The first person through the ships door was Vomit Boy, who found a trash can to puke in while we walked past him. It took us a moment of walking before we got to the intersection of walking paths, putting us in the perfect spot to view Beacon.

"The view of Vale got nothing on this!" Yang said to us Ruby started to fawn over other people's weapons, before having Yang pull her back to reality by pulling her cloak.

"Easy there, little sis. They're just weapons." Yang said to Ruby, causing me wince because I said the exact same thing to her before.

"Just weapons? The extension of ourselves! They're apart of us! They're so cool!" Ruby told Yang while she kept looking at other people's weapons.

"Well why can't you just swoon over your weapon? Aren't you happy with it? Yang asked Ruby who took out her scythe and began cuddling it.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like being new people. But better." Ruby told Yang before putting away her weapon and looking at her feet.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you just go try and make some friends of your own." Yang told Ruby, before pulling her cloak's hood over her face.

"But why would I need to make friends and I have you guys? Ruby asked Yang while pulling off her hood.

"Well… actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'kay, c'ya, bye." Yang said to Ruby before running off with her friends, causing Ruby to spin for a moment before falling onto someone's luggage.

"What are you doing!?" Person a in white is wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is a snowflake Crest. And she is also wearing a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back, as she began to yell at Ruby for falling on to her luggage.

"Um, sorry." Ruby tried to apologize to her for falling on her luggage.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused!?" The white haired girl yelled at Ruby again while I slowly stepped behind the girl. The girl seemingly able to sense me behind her, causing her to look around and seeing me glaring at her.

"What do you want, faunas?" She asked in a tone of someone who was higher than them.

"Well… one princess, if you could kindly stop yelling at my sister and two if you could please not call me that, I have a name." I said to her before hearing someone walk behind me, before they spoke.

"It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee company, one of the largest producers of any energy propellant in the world." A girl wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. And a small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. And she has a ribbon tied with a large bow on the top of her head said to us.

"Finally, some recognition!" The girl now known as Weiss Schnee says to us.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The bow girl continued after Weiss finished speaking.

"What?! How dare- The nerve of-" Weiss sputtered before storming off towards the school.

"I promise to make it up to you!" Ruby yelled to Weiss as she walked off. Then Ruby turns around to try and talk the girl with the bow, but only to find out that she has walked off too. Leaving Ruby to lay on the ground mumbling something, then a blonde dude wearing a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves, and covering his hoodie is a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. And has elbow guards with cords strung through them, and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. And he also had on brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath while he walked over to us and then puts his hand out as in to help her up.

"Hey… I'm Jaune." The person now known as Janue helps Ruby stand.

"Ruby." Ruby told him her name as he helped her stand.

"Aren't you that guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby said to Janue, causing him to slump a bit. And then we began walking in the opposite direction from where we need to go, after a moment of walking in awkward silence Janue breaks the silence.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" He told us while we continued walking the wrong way.

"Look, I'm sorry Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby told Janue and apologizing tone, while we still walked in the wrong way.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you… something?" Jaune said back to Ruby, reminding me that I stopped the explosion that should have happened.

"Hey Jaune, I have a name you can call Ruby by." I said to him, picking up his interest while Ruby started to blush a bit from the ebasserment I could cause her.

"Okay… what's the name?" Janue asked me slowly, causing me to grin at what he said.

"The name is Crater face, and how she got it was with her messing with too much dust and exploding." I told him which caused him to laugh a bit while Ruby was beet red from what I told Jaune.

"Hey, I didn't mean to do that…" Ruby said to us while we were walking.

"While the names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune told us, causing all three to look at him.

"Do they?" All three of us said in sync to Jaune, causing him to look at us surprised.

"They will. Well… I hope they will. I mean my mom always says that… nevermind." Jaune said to us quickly, before we fell into an uncomfortable silence again before Ruby did something.

"So I got this." Ruby said while pulling out Crescent Rose and sticking it's blade into the ground and as well as scaring Jaune who jumped back a bit.

"Whoa. Is that a scythe!" Jaune asked Ruby while backing up a small bit.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby told Jaune who looked confused for a moment.

"A wha-?" Jaune was about to ask Ruby what that was before she cut her off.

"It's also a gun." Ruby told Jaune simply while holding it.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune told Ruby excitedly while Ruby looked him over.

"So what do you have?" Ruby asked Jaune who looked a bit surprised.

"Oh-uh, I got this sword. Yeah I have a shield too!" Jaune pulled out his sword and scabbard shield before Ruby accidentally knocked Jaune's shield out of his hand before falling on to the ground where he picked it up.

"Well… the shield gets smaller… so.. when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away." Jaune said while he put his shield away on his waist.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same? Ruby asked Jaune while looking at the Shield/Scabbard.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune said slouching evermore than before.

"Well , I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons." Ruby told Jaune before I put in my two… cents or is it Lein?

"Ruby, what do you mean kind of a dork for weapons? You are a weapons nut!" I told her, somehow scaring while it seems they forgot Frost and I were here.

"When did you two get here?!" Ruby asked us, only for me look back over to Frost who was doing the same as me.

"We've been here the entire time you two have been talking to each other." I said in a deadpan look and voice causing both of them to blush a bit. And before either one of them could say something I spoke again.

"And you two do realize that we've been going the wrong way the whole time we've been walking." I said casing them to blush evenmore, then I told them where we needed to go. We then walked for a few minutes before we reached the auditorium where we needed to go. As we walked in, we heard someone call our names.

"Ruby, Fenirs, Frost I saved you guys a seat!" Yang yelled over the crowd of people, causing Ruby to quickly look over to Jaune before speaking.

"Oh! Hey, we gotta go! We'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said before dragging me and Frost where Yang was standing while causing Jaune to yelp out worried.

"Hey, Wait!" Jaune yelled towards us, but was too late as we were too far to hear him.

"Great. When am I supposed to find another kind, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune mumbled to himself, missing the red head looking at him while he walked away.

When we got over to Yang she asked Ruby how her day had gone, only for her to explode at her while she explained what happened earlier. And while this was happening, a familiar white haired girl was walking up behind Ruby and Yang.

"You!" Weiss yelled at Ruby while pointing at her as she walked closer. This caused Ruby to jump into Yang's arms as Yang muttered something while Weiss started to rant again, and me being tired of this I decided to just tune them out till they stop fighting. And while this was going on, I decided to take a look at the memory of which Ruby, Yang, and Frost found out I had The Gamer ability.

**[||||]**

_This is a year before Ruby started to go to Signal academy, I was doing my normal thing of training my skills. I was paying too much attention to my Golden Gun, that I didn't notice them until one of them walked into my sites, causing me to drop the Golden Gun. And this caused all four of us to watch the flaming weapon dissipate into thin air._

_"...What? Was .That?!" Yang's voice grew louder by the end of her speech._

_"Um… your imagination?" I said quietly to them, only to get a look of them demanding the truth._

_"The truth." They said simultaneously while looking at me suspiciously. And with that look, I told them that I had the Gamer ability. Then Yang asked me to show proof so I made a party and invited them. This then caused them to look at me blankly for a moment or two before demanding when I got the power. This caused me to lie to them and say this was my first semblance and my ice semblance was my second. After this I began taking them with me when I decided I wanted to do a grind for XP while also helping them improve on their own skills._

**[||||]**

I then began to remember that I was at Beacon, not on a day long grind. I looked around to see that Professor Ozpin just finished speaking, before moving to the side and having Mrs. Goodwitch take the mic.

"You gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready." Mrs. Goodwitch said to us before walking off stage with Professor Ozpin, causing everyone to start moving in hopes of getting a good spot in the ballroom. After a couple of minutes we reached the ballroom where everyone picked their spots, before going to the changing room for the night.

While getting changed some people tried to gang up on me, but me not being in the mood I just froze them to the floor before leaving. As I got out I saw Jaune walk out in a one piece blue bunny pajamas, causing me to look away. And not before long I reached the spot where mine and Ruby, Yang, and Frost stuff are.

When I got there, I saw Frost just asleep while Yang started dragging Ruby over to the bow girl while Weiss began walking slowly behind them before yelling something that I just tuned them out as I moved over to Frost before laying down with her, hoping to get sleep. I then was about to go to bed till I felt something land on my side. I opened my eyes to see a mostly black tortoise cat that had small hints of white and brown and also had yellowish-green eyes, who was laying on my side with no care in the world.

"Frisky, I said don't follow us, well it's too late now so just get comfortable." I said to her as I pull the big slightly fat cat over to my chest before giving her a hug as I go into the world of sweet dreams.

**[||||]**

**Next Day…**

**[||||]**

I woke up a little before the time we needed to get up for, giving me time to do a little stretching and get my stuff. I got up holding my teleporting cat, before I got changed into my combat clothing before heading towards the cafeteria. After a few minutes of walking my cat had moved from my hand to my shoulder, still being lazy. When I reached the cafeteria no one was there yet so they didn't have breakfast out yet, giving me an idea.

After a few minutes I was done making breakfast for everyone, I grabbed myself some spicy deviled eggs, a portion of sabulled eggs with bacon, and a biscuit and bacon gravy. I decided to make a ton of food, and I mean a lot of food. After I grabbed all my food I found a table to sit at, while still having my cat on my shoulder. Not before long people begin to start to walk in, waking up from the smell of the food. This causes many people to quickly look for where the smell is coming from. After a couple minutes the cafeteria was soon filled with the sound of biss from my cooking. Then after that I finished my breakfast before leaving to perten to grab my weapons from my locker, while I'm preparing to go find my sister's I heard Jaunes voice causing me to look and see he talking to Weiss and a redhead.

"Jaune, you already trying to pick up people?" I asked him jokingly, only to see his face flush a bit causing me to laugh a bit only making Jaune blush evenmore. And before he could speak, I cut him off.

"So… which one, Snow Queen or Bronze Spartan?" I asked him while seemingly making Weiss mad.

"It's Weiss Schnee! Not Snow Angel or Snow Queen! Just Weiss!" Weiss yelled at us, only hurting my ears while for some reason not bothering Jaune.

"Ok Just Weiss, Ice to meet you." I said to her only causing her to get more mad while seemingly causing redhead next to Jaune to move her hand over to her mouth to try and stop her own laughter. And before she could say something I cut her off.

"So you named Bronze Spartan or something else?" I asked her while annoying Weiss who cuts off the redhead before she could speak.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos!" Weiss said to Jaune and I, and while I was about to say something Jaune cut me off

"Who? Snow Angel." Jaune said to Weiss who seemed to have gotten angrier than before.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row… a new record!" Weiss told Jaune who just looked blankly at Weiss.

"The what?" Jaune asked simply, only again which still made Weiss madder.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss yelled at Jaune who finally got some recognition in his eyes.

"That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune gasped out shock while causing me to chuckle a small bit, before I spoke to Pyrrha.

"So cereal girl, you want to be friends with me and Jaune?" I asked her, getting only a look of surprise while Weiss gave me a glare.

"Y-you sure?" She asked us only to receive nods from both of us, making her smile. Then before we could say anything more, the school speakers went off informing us we had to go to the Emerald Forest Cliff for initiation. Weiss quickly said her goodbyes before leaving. Leaving me, Jaune, and Pyrrha standing there for a moment before I decide to take my leave, leaving them there. When I got to the cliffs I saw everyone lined up side by side with Professor Ozpin and Mrs. Goodwitch standing in front of them, I stood on a pad next to Frost who looked aggravated for some reason.

"Something wrong, Frost?" I asked her while everyone else picked their launch pads, she looked up surprised like she didn't hear me.

"N-no nothings wrong, Fenirs." She quietly told me, only making me more worried and curious about what's wrong with her.

"No you're not fine, I can tell. And do not say your fine so Tell. Me. What's. Wrong." I told her, before she told me that that four people have been annoying her and calling her inappropriate things. This caused me to ask her which ones they were so I could do unpleasant things to them in combat class, and I told her I'll make her favorite food for dinner and this caused her to perk up excited for dinner. Then after a couple of minutes passed everyone got here that then caused Ozpin and Mrs. Goodwitch to start speaking, and I decided to check my status and skills.

**Name: Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level – 91 [ 25000/150000000 ]**

**Age: - 17**

**Height - 6 foot 2**

**HP - 655500/655500**

**MP - 1555500/1555500**

**AP - 1755500/1755500**

**Strength - 135**

**Dexterous - 120**

**Stamina - 135**

**Intelligence - 155**

**Charisma - 135**

**Wisdom - 155**

**Luck - 110**

**Skill Points – 355**

**Lien - 999,999,999**

**Skills:**

**Gamer's Spirit: Lv. Max (Keeps the mind calm and immunity to any mental effects)**

**Gamer's Body: Lv. Max (Now you have the body of a game character)**

**I.D: Lv. MAX (Make an instant dungeon full of Grimm)**

**\- None**

**\- Beowulf**

**\- Etc**

**I.D Escape: Lv. MAX ( The ability to escape the instant dungeon you have made)**

**Observation: Lv. Max (Shows the info of the target)**

**Silver Eye: Lv. 94 - 20MP or 20AP per min (The power to harm Grimm by only looking at it and freeze them in place and if used too much you run the risk of loss to your life)**

**Icings Frost : Lv. 93 - AP or MP depends on the thing, or how many of the things there are (Icings Frost is your semblance, you have the power to create ice, decrease temperatures, and flash freeze)**

**Petal Burst Lv. 78 - 250AP or MP per minute (The ability to move at inhuman speeds that are nearly too fast for the eye to catch, making it appear as if you can teleport. And leaving an Aura colored petal when used)**

**Burn: Lv. 79 - 300AP or MP per minute (The ability to absorb energy from the damage you've taken, and redirect it twice as hard at your opponent, effectively making you stronger with each hit you take. The ability also causes your eyes to change color from your normal eye color to red while in use, and causes your to flame up in you Aura color)**

**Aura: Lv. 97 (The ability to use you very soul to be a shield to any damage you may get)**

**Cooking: Lv. Infinity (The ability to make **_**Error**_ **food)**

**Cleaning: Lv. MAX (The ability to clean well)**

**Studying: Lv. MAX (The ability to take perfect notes)**

**Technology: Lv. MAX (The ability to work with technology)**

**Drawing: Lv. MAX (The ability to draw)**

**Story Making: Lv. MAX (The ability to make stories)**

**Teaching: Lv. MAX (The ability to teach others)**

**Sewing: Lv. MAX (The ability to make clothing)**

**Meditate: Lv. MAX (The ability to focus on the inner power of your soul, recharges your MP and AP faster while meditating)**

**Lying: Lv. MAX (The ability not to tell the truth)**

**Hacking: Lv. MAX (The ability to unlock locked tech)**

**Lock Picking: Lv. MAX (the ability to unlock locked items) **

**Tracking: Lv. MAX (The ability to find tracks, follow them, and hide them)**

**Gunsmith: Lv. MAX (The ability to make range weapons)**

**Melee Smith: Lv. MAX (The ability to make melee weapons)**

**Mecha-Shift Smith: LV. 98 (The ability to make weapons that shift into another weapons, or turn normal weapons into Mecha-Shift weapons)**

**Armor Smith: Lv. 89 (The ability to make protective covering)**

**Blade Mastery: Lv. MAX (The ability to use different types of bladed weapons)**

**Blunt Mastery: Lv. MAX (The ability to use different types of blunt weapons)**

**Gun Masterly: Lv. MAX (The ability to use different types of ranged weapons)**

**Unhanded Masterly: Lv. MAX (The ability to use different forms of hand to hand)**

**Flirting: Lv. MAX (The ability to sweet talk people)**

**Bloodlust Detect: Lv. MAX (Detect bloodlust from anything)**

**Bloodlust: Lv. MAX (Uses your bloodlust to threatened anything)**

**Danger Detect: Lv. MAX (Detect incoming danger from anything)**

**Skinning: Lv. 86 (The ability to skin anything)**

**Hide Presence: Lv. MAX (The ability to hide yourself from other beings)**

**Cuteness Resistance: Lv. MAX (The ability to not be affected by cuteness)**

**Lust Resistance: Lv. MAX (The ability to not be affected by lust when you want it to)**

**Pain Resistance: Lv. MAX (The ability to feel less pain from wounds and attacks)**

**Cold Resistance: Lv. MAX (The ability to not be affected by the cold)**

**Heat Resistance: Lv. MAX (The ability to not be affected by the heat)**

**Poison Resistance: Lv. MAX (The ability to not be affected by poison damage)**

**Shingan: Lv. MAX ('You could call it a sixth or seventh sense. But, in actuality, it's a gestalt formed from using all your senses in conjunction with one another')**

**Transformation - 10MP**

**\- Human**

**\- (Wolf) Faunus**

**\- Wolf**

**\- Etc.**

**Gender Bender - 5MP**

**\- Male**

**\- Female**

**\- Herm**

**Mana Arrow: Lv. MAX - 5MP per arrow**

**Spinning Mana Arrow: Lv. MAX - 15MP per arrow**

**Mana Item: Lv. MAX - MP depends on how complex the item is (Makes items out of mana that will fade in time)**

**Mana Shield: Lv. MAX - 5MP per min (Put a layer of mana around your body to protect you)**

**Fire Magic: Lv. MAX - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend fire to your will)**

**Water Magic: Lv. MAX - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend water to your will)**

**Earth Magic: Lv. MAX - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend earth to your will)**

**Wind Magic: Lv. MAX - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend wind to your will)**

**Ice Magic: Lv. MAX - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend ice to your will)**

**Lightning Magic: Lv. 76 - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend electricity to your will)**

**Light Magic: Lv. MAX 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend light to your will)**

**Dark Magic: Lv. 89 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend the darkness to your will)**

**Time Masterly: Lv. 96 - 1,500MP per min (The ability to stop time)**

**Matter Masterly: Lv. 97 - MP depends on how much matter is being moved or changed (The ability to move or change matter to your will)**

**Teleportation: Lv. MAX - MP depends on how far the target is (The ability to move from one place to another fast)**

**Gaster Blaster: Lv MAX - 500MP (The ability to summon a giant dragon skull with a blue glowing eye that shoots lasers)**

**White Bone: Lv. MAX - 10MP (The ability to make white bones for attacking)**

**Blue Bone: Lv. MAX - 10MP (The ability to make blue bones that only hurt when you move and if going through any part of the body it will keep it there)**

**Gravity Increase: Lv. MAX - 10 MP per min (The ability to increase something gravity)**

**Grab: Lv. MAX - 10MP per min (The ability to grab anything and move it)**

**Soul Look: Lv. MAX - 1MP per second (The ability to look at the traits of the person, well you are looking at your eyes glow your eye color)**

**Heal: Lv. MAX - 20MP (Heals all wounds, but won't cure ailments)**

**Cure: Lv. MAX - 20MP (Cures all ailments, but won't heal wounds)**

**Illusion: Lv. MAX - 250MP (can change the look of anything and make someone see, hear,and feel, but isn't real)**

**Clone: Lv. Max - 100MP (The ability to make a clone of yourself, the higher the level the more real they become)**

**Golden Gun: Lv. 96 - 2,500 AP or 2,500MP per shot (It's… a gun that's golden and shoots bullets on fire. What more can a man ask for? Wait! I know, Ramen!)**

**Manifestation: Lv. MAX - AP depends on the thing (Simply working your Aura into a shape capable of affecting the physical world)**

**Materialization: Lv. 78 - AP depends on the thing (Materialization allows for the creation of substances that can do things no ordinary material, no matter how advanced, can, and transmute the essence of your soul into a tangible material)**

And before I knew it I was being launched into the forest, I used Materialization to make two simple combat knives that I then stuck them into a tree that I was passing, and all the force just caused me to then lose my grip on the knives and than went flying through a couple trees before sliding on my back for a couple seconds. I slowly got up with a goan of pain before checking my party map and seeing Ruby, Yang, and Frost were moving towards me, I decided to kick Ruby and Yang from the party before I started to dash over to where Frost is. After a few minutes of running I finally found Frost but she's currently fighting a couple ursas and a ursa major, I decided to just watch. And Frost not noticing me continued fighting, a ursa tried lunging at Frost from her side only to be grabbed by its head then tossed into another ursa before she pulled out Last Hand and shot the two fallen Grimm and then two other ursas. This left the ursa major that decided to hang back and watch before it let out a booming roar that hurt both of our ears, it then charge Frost in hopes of getting her off guard but she was able to dodge it then she tried to grab the Grimm only for it to dodge and then it chomp down on her clawed gauntlet arm. Frost seemed to decide that she had enough of it so she used her other clawed gauntlet arm and jabbed it into the creatures chest before she froze it from the inside using her semblance that she got one year before graduating from signal. Frost then looked around to see if there were anymore Grimm to only see I'm lounging on a tree branch the whole time she had been fighting, she then called out to me no noticing the ursa major that was frozen broke free from the ice was now charging her from behind only to taste a bullet from the Ace of Spades. Frost turned and saw the dissipating corpse before looking back to me as I jumped down in front of her.

"I see you've been enjoying yourself, partner!" I said to her with my most western accent before throwing a combat knife at a beowulf that was coming from behind me then drawing my handcannon and shooting down two other beowulfs that were coming up behind Frost.

"I think we should get moving before all the relics are taken, Frost." I told Frost as she crushed a beowulf's head before tossing it's dissipating body at a smaller one, crushing it. We then began moving in the direction of the ruins while having to deal with a lot of Grimm attacking us. After a while of walking through the forest we pass the tree lines to see Yang and bow girl waiting with their relic.

"Sup! Yang to see you!" Yang punned loudly to us, only to cause us to shake our heads before we walked over to them.

"Yang… later, now introduce your partner." I told Yang, who informed us that her name is Blake Belladonna.

"Well it's nice to meet you Blake, but… I swear I know I heard of your last name before." I said to her as she tense up because I knew of where she came from, and before any of us could speak we heard a very girly scream off in the distance.

"Some girl is in trouble!" Yang said to us before I spoke out.

"No, I think it was just Jaune." I told everyone, causing Yang to laugh a bit while Blake was looking up at the sky seeing something.

"Um… Blake what you are looking… at" I asked her as I started to look up and saw what looked like Ruby falling from the sky yelling, and before any of us could move Jaune came flying through the air and caught Ruby before hitting a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked us and before any of us could answer Nora wearing a collared black vest that ended at her waist. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also had on a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She had matching fingerless gloves on each hand. And she sported a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces. And she also had armor that began in the middle of her shoulders and neck that ended by her waist, was riding a ursa major that finally died by the fact she kept shooting her grenade launcher into its back as Ren who was wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that's red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He also wear a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes, got off the slowly dissipating ursa before telling her never to do it again but missed her dashing over to the relics and grabbing the white rook piece before yelling I'm the queen of the castle over and over before Ren called her back. Then Blake asked if Nora had just road a ursa here, and then again we were interrupting again by Pyrrha running in with a deathstalker on her tail. And then Blake asked if Pyrrha had just ran with a deathstalker on her tail all the way here, and then Yang exploded with a outburst of fine that I put out with my semblance.

"Yang, calm down. Being angry won't help us right now." I told Yang before Ruby pointed out that Weiss is still holding onto a huge nevermore, which then she started yelling down to us before Blake pointed out that was going to fall.

"She'll be fine." Ruby dismissed what Blake said before Ren spoke out.

"She's falling." Ren said to us as we all watched Weiss lose her grip on the talon she was holding on to and fall before Jaune jumps out of the tree he was in and catches her but doesn't land properly with Weiss sitting on his back before getting up and walking over to us as Pyrrha get knocked over to us by the deathstalker.

"Great the gang's all here, we al-" Yang was cut off by a loud roar before a massive alpha beowulf breaks into the clearing and causing all of us to look at it.

"T-that's a big wolf…" Jaune said quickly before it released another roar as it began to charge at us only to get hit by a slash of ice from me, sending it into its back.

"Okay people! Ruby and Yang take your partners and take out that nevermore!" I told them in a general voice causing them to straighten up and salute me before grabbing their partners and chasing after the nevermore before I looked at Jaune.

"Jaune and you, take the deathstalker while me and Frost take the giants beowulf!" I told them as they did the same as Ruby and Yang and grab their partners before chasing after the deathstalker.

"You ready, Frost?" I asked her while the beowulf got up looked at me with hate filled eyes.

"Yep! Ready as can be!" Frost told me before we got into our combat stances, and then the huge beowulf ran at us and then I saw its name pop up. I then stood there for a moment as my brain processed the name and the type of enemy it was, it was named Fenir The Old One and was a boss type. I sighed then stuck both my hands into my longcoat and pulled out my two submachine guns, the white one is Liv and the black one is Død. Both are able to combine to create a second Pandora shotgun. We both then began shooting at it only dealing tiny bits of damage to it, then as it got closer I put my two submachine guns together and activated the mecha-shift function combining the submachine guns together making a half white, half black shotgun. Than as it was about to swipe at us, Frost ducked under the swing while I used my semblance and made some ice wings to fly over the swing and then I shoved my shotgun right into its face before pulling the trigger several times, causing it to yelp out in pain as it stumbled back giving Frost time to create a ice fist on her right gauntlet then she gave the huge Grimm a uppercut sending it a few meters back. I then quickly put my shotgun onto my back and I grabbed my katana, Brila Verda Tajo from my waist as I dashed over to it before I sent several ice sashes at, causing it to stumble a tiny bit before I started to build a lot of ice onto my blade, making longer and bigger. I then went for its front legs only getting one because it dodge back before it then tried to eat me whole, but I got my blade up before it could take a chomp out of me. And while I was blocking it, Frost decided to jump onto its back before repeatedly smashing her gauntlets into its back causing damage and making it lose its hold on my blade. I then dashed forward with the plan of ending it in the next move so while it was distracted with Frost I went for its neck, taking it off with one clean strike, causing the already dissipating body to slump over as Frost got off it and then walked over to me with a huge smile.

**You have defeated the boss Fenir The Old One, earning you 250,000 XP**

**You have acquired the skill book, Familiar Summon**

After I looked over what I got, Frost and I went to find where everyone else was. When we finally found them Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang had just finished killing the nevermore, and Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren had also just finished killing the deathstalker. I then asked everyone if they had grabbed their relic receiving a couple yes but more no's. I had grabbed the remaining relics before handing them theirs and noticing that there wasn't any more. This caused me and Frost to quickly look around the ruins to only find a chessboard, Frost and I then decided to just use it as our relic. When we got back to the cliff we handed our relics over and headed to the auditorium again, and it appeared that we were the last team. Then after a couple minutes Professor Ozpin and Mrs. Goodwitch walked up to the stage before informing us of who is on what team.

"...Russell Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieve the black Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you four will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal). Led by… Cardin Winchester!" Professor Ozpin spoke on before it was Jaune's team turn.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieve the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you four will work together as a Team JNPR (Juniper). Led by… Jaune Arc.!" Professor Ozpin told them before people started to clap again.

"Huh? L-led by…?" Jaune mumbled to himself before Professor Ozpin congratulated him before he started calling up Ruby's team.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao-Long. The four of you retrieve the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you four will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by… Ruby Rose!" Professor Ozpin told them while the decision to make Ruby leader mad Weiss made, it went off well.

"Last and not forgotten, Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long. Frost Rose-Xiao-Long. The two of you have collected the… chessboard. And from this day forward, you two will be known as the support Team FF (Fluorescent Frost). Led by… Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long." And after that I then noticed that there was something still on my shoulder, Frisky still asleep on my shoulder. And then I barely heard Professor Ozpin speak under his breath.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin muttered under his breath before my team, Ruby's team, and Jaune's team went to our dorms. And apparently my team shares dorm rooms with Ruby's.

**[||||]**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you have a good night or good morning. See you next Chapter!**


	4. Schools In

**Hello guys, it's East and I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. And I hope you guys enjoy or enjoyed your holidays, and with that out of the way, let's get on with it.**

"Talking"

'Thought'

**Game Text**

**[Game Chat]**

**I don't own RWBY, I only own my two Fluffy Wolves**

**[||||]**

POV. Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

Before long Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and my team reached our dorms where I decided to finally inform them that Frost and I are sharing a room with them as Team JNPR and everyone on team RWBY but Ruby goes into their rooms.

"Um… Ruby, I need to inform you and your team something." I said to Ruby who looked up questionable but nodded to me to continue speaking.

"Well Professor Ozpin told me that yours and my team are sharing dorm rooms." I told Ruby had gotten the look of someone who got what they wanted.

"Ok! I'll be back quickly!" Ruby said back to me before disappearing into a pluff of rose petals into her dorm room, a moment later Frost and I start hearing loud noises from their room causing me and Frost to back up a bit before the room door opens.

"Okay! You can come in now!" Ruby told us quickly before disappearing back into the room, I looked over to Frost and saw the same concerned look before we slowly walked in and saw that they unpacked and decided to make bunk beds… very dangerous bunk beds. The top bed on the right side was hanging in the air by some rope while the other bed was being held up by books… is that Ninja of Love?

"Ruby, should I be scared that someone is going to die from that?" I asked concerned while Frost went to the bed being held up by books before tapping it and causing the bed to shake, thet caused her to move back.

"No! Y-you totally don't need to worry about anyone dying!" Ruby said to me quickly before she disappeared into a puff of petals going into the bathroom as Yang walked out wearing a tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and some black boy shorts. Yang then looked at the door that she had just come out of before turning around and saw Frost and I standing there.

"Sup! Bro and sis, what brings you to our dorm!" Yang asked us as she walked over to the book bunk bed. And before I could inform her of the reason, Weiss decided to put her to cents into it.

"Yeah! What right do you two have to come into my room!?" Weiss asked us loudly, and Yang was about to say something about her yelling at me and Frost but I spoke out first.

"Well to answer both of your questions, Professor Ozpin informed me that my team and Ruby's will be sharing dorm rooms." I told them, getting different reactions from the three of them. Yang looked stoked, Weiss didn't look happy, and Blake… didn't look like she was paying attention to what was being said but I saw she had one eye up. And before anyone could say anything else, Frisky decided to let her presence be known by stretching.

"Fenirs… why is Frisky with you?" Yang asked me while Frisky teleported over to Yang before sitting on her shoulder.

"I don't control my cat, she has teleporting powers! So how do you think I could keep her home?!" I told Yang who decided to just pet Frisky who seem to have a smug look before the bathroom door opens to show Ruby wearing a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped beowulf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses, who then saw Frisky before dashing over.

"OMG! Is that Frisky?!" Ruby yelled as she grabbed Frisky who's face went from smug to terrified. Ruby then began hugging her and then moved over to Weiss to have her meet Frisky. This then went on for a couple of minutes before I said something.

"Well Ruby and Yang, me and Frost are going to head over to a student kitchen I saw while we were walking here. And if you want anything, you can join us." I told them while I grabbed Frost whose tail is wagging really fast, and Ruby and Yang are drooling at the mention of my food.

"We're coming!" Ruby and Yang said at the same time before dragging both Weiss and Blake with us as we started walking over to the kitchen I mentioned. When we got there Ruby and Yang forced Weiss and Blake to sit at the table before I started making a lot of meat type foods per Frost deal. And after a couple of minutes I had finished making four beef curry with rice, and one salmon curry with rice, and my favorite spicy deviled eggs for myself.

"Foods ready!" I told them as I gave Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Frost beef curry. And the second my hand left the curry plates Ruby, Yang, and Frost dug in and moan with happiness before Weiss joined them a second later. I then saw Blake looking at her food suspiciously like it would kill her.

"Something wrong with my food?" I asked her in a low voice causing her to jump a small bit before looking at me.

"No, nothing wrong. But how did you know salmon is one of my favorite foods?" She asked me while I kept looking at my sister eating.

"Oh! That's easy one, kitty cat." I said nonchalantly to her and she tense up. She was about to move but I froze her to her chair without anyone noticing and she was about to say something but I cut her off.

"No need to be hasty, kitty cat. It's not like I'm about to do anything to you unless you did something to deserve it." I told her in a low whisper while the rest of them finish their first serving before asking for seconds. When I came back over to Blake she had decided to finally try some.

"So… how is it, kitty cat?" I asked her while everyone else kept eating their meals.

"Not bad." Blake said before she continued eating her meal letting me finally eat my deviled eggs. And after an hour or so had passed and everyone finished their meals before we headed back to our dorm. When we got back Ruby and Yang both take the top bunk while it looks like Weiss and Blake are on the bottom bunk.

While Ruby and Yang got into their beds everyone else took their turn changing in the restroom. And after a couple minutes I walk out wearing some white shirt and Dark blue shorts for the night while Frost wore a white crop top that showed off her D-cups and frost blue shorts. And since Frost and I didn't have a bed we would sleep on the floor with a blanket and two pillows from Ruby and Yang. And then I fell into the world of dreams.

**[||||]**

**Next Day…**

**[||||]**

POV. Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

I woke up before everyone again, but I decided to wake up Frost. And several minutes later she got up with her ear against her head and tail drooping. Then I told her if she got cleaned up quickly, I would make her some breakfast. This caused her ears to shoot up and tail to start wagging before she dashed into the bathroom and a moment later she was out in the school's uniform. And she had on her white fade to natural green cloak, always coming with her wherever we go.

"Ok Frost, wait a moment for me to change and then we will head to the kitchen. Ok?" I said to her as I took a quick shower before getting into my school uniform, and as soon as I left the restroom Frost grabbed me before she started to drag me over to the kitchen. And after a few minutes we finished eating we went back in time to see them all up and dressed for school life.

"So you guys ready?" I asked as soon as I opened the door causing all of them but Blake to jump before looking at us. And before Ruby could say something, I saw the time on Weiss scroll.

"No time to speak, time for class soon!" I told them loudly before grabbing Frost bridal style before fasting to Professor Ports class. And soon Team RWBY and Team JNPR were following us as we got there one minute before the belland found a seat next to Team RWBY.

"Monster! Demons… prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey. Hu-hah. Haha." Professor Port laughs at what he says but noticed that none of his class was laughing with him.

"Uhh, and you shall too once, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as the other three kingdoms are safe haven in other treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntress! Are individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… the very world!" Professor Port told as one student stands up before sitting down before Professor Port continues speaking.

"That's what you are training to become. But first a story…" Professor Port said but stopped listening after he started to tell a story and I decided to look around for something interesting to watch. Soon after a couple of minutes about everyone was put to sleep by his story of youth. I then heard that he was soon going to finish his story and ask who thinks they are the embodiment of a Hunter. And as soon as he asked the question I raised my hand at the same time as Weiss while Professor Port looked at before speaking.

"Well you two come up and face your foes!" He told us as Weiss walked out of class to get her equipment but I just made a knife before walking down to the front of the class to fight my Grimm.

"You ready lad?" He asked me before I nodded to him as he then opened the second cage with the beowulf in it. The Grimm charged me with wildly abandonment and as it got to me before opening it's jar wine in the hopes of taking a bite out of me but I shoved my knife through the top of its mouth into its brain killing it instantly. This shocked everyone but Frost, Ruby, and Yang who have seen me do crazier things that what I just did.

"Well… great job lad, now please take your seat." Professor Port said to me before Weiss walked in her equipment and saw that I had already defeated my Grimm by it's dissipating corpse behind me. And before she could say I just walked back to my seat while Weiss just got into her combat stance for the fight. Then everyone else on Team RWBY started to cheer for her but she rudely told them to shut up.

"Alright. Let the match begin!" Professor Port said to us all before letting the Grimm out. It charges toward Weiss as soon as it is free from the cage. Weiss dodges left as she attacks it from the side and it didn't have any effect on it. Weiss then quickly gets back into her stance before they both charged each other and Weiss gets her rapier stuck between its tusks. They then spend a couple minutes struggling before the Grimm got the upper hand by disarming her. Weiss then gets hit which causes her to fall onto her back before getting up onto her knees and hand as it charged her again but missed and crashed into the classrooms long desk that causes it to fall onto its back. Weiss then uses this chance to dash toward her weapon before grabbing it as Ruby tried again to give her some advice, only for Weiss to tell her to shut up again. The Grimm then rolled up and started to spin before shooting towards Weiss who used her semblance and called up a glyph to block it which caused it to land back first as Weiss quickly jumped into its stomach before stabbing it which killed it.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. And I'm afraid that's all the time we have for the day. Be sure to cover the assigned reading, and stay vigilant. Classed dismissed." He said to us as everyone soon got up to leave. I saw Ruby run after Weiss, I decided to see what may happen. And by the time I caught up to them Weiss stormed off leaving Ruby who had her head down and Ozpin was behind her before he said something to Ruby who now didn't look sad before Professor Ozpin left.

I was about to ask her about what happened but she just dash back towards where our dorm room was. I stood there for a few minutes before I just shrugged and just walked back to our dorm room to see Ruby on her bed studying things. I looked around the room quickly seeing everyone but Weiss. I went to the restroom, when I was inside I closed the door before locking it. I then made a clone before telling him to take my place while I go into a I.D.

I went into a Sabyr I.D, the sky turned red while the world got cold. And before long I heard the roars of the large cat Grimms before I called upon my magic. The Grimms soon reached me, I looked up as my hands crackled with lightning. One tried swiping at me but I grabbed its clawed paw before I sent a surge of electricity into the Grimm frying it. I then jumped back before another one could chomp on me, I then slammed both of my fists into the ground causing a shockwave which killed the closer Grimm while paralyzing the farther ones. I then killed the paralyzed one before I heard the roars of all theGrimm.

"...That has never happened before." I mumbled to myself before hearing footsteps which caused me to look around quickly to see all the Grimm we're just looking at me, not moving at all. I was about to just leave but someone called out loud.

"Where are you?" A chilling voice that I didn't think I would hear till we faced her. But Salem has somehow gotten into my I.D, but I just decided to escape my I.D before she found me. And before I knew it I was back in the bathroom before my clone walked in and disappeared leaving me in the restroom by myself. After a couple of minutes I walked out and saw Ruby and Weiss were working on school work. I just walked over to where Frost and I are sleeping to see a bed before I got into it. And before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

**[||||]**

**Omake - Possible Future ERR0R!**

POV. Fenirs..?

I shot up in a cold sweat seeing flashbacks of the past, looking around I saw the same stone walls and ceiling I have been seeing for the past years. And after a moment I compose myself before getting up from the cold stone ground and started walking over to the cracked mirror I had on the wall.

And what I saw drew shame, an old ragged man with his missing silver eye which was being covered by a worn black cloth with a faded rose on it. I was wearing Frost's old cloak that was torn in places. It had long lost its dyed colors, and dull gray was the only color left. And I also had on some worn and old black combat shirt and pants with my almost falling apart combat boots. My constant battles had worn down the paint on my gauntlets to reveal a gun metal gray color underneath, like most of my weapons had too.

I sighed as I took out a picture that was worn on the edges. It was a group picture of my team, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR of when we were all happy. Right before the fall of Beacon, the beginning of the end. We just didn't know it and when we noticed it, it was too late.

Everyone I know has fallen, leaving me to save what I can. But… there's nothing to be saved, everything is gone. And with a tired sigh I opened my inventory to see the fallen items of my friends and family, And while I was looking over the items remembering the past that held so many memories of good and bad. I saw my most precious items left of my sister, Her gauntlets I gave her for our ninth birthday, and then her handcannon that I also gave her at the party, And both weapons held some scratches and dents here and there. And finally I took out her emblem which was pretty damaged but I was able to mostly fix it.

I then put some of my Mana into ground, causing the ground to send up a rectangular slab of stone as some table. I reopened my inventory and then stuck my hand into it before taking it out holding Crescent Rose in her compact form. I sighed before activating the mecha-shift function causing several plates of metal to move and soon formed a huge scythe, I looked it over slowly to see if there was any damage that needed to be fixed. And seeing none I was about to put Crescent Rose onto the stone table, but I saw a hidden compartment. I opened it to see a note, I picked it up looking at it before I recognized the handwriting. Ruby…

_...To anyone that may find this, it is or was owned by the one of last hunters in the world of Remnant. My name was Ruby Rose of Beacon Academy, the reason for writing this is because my team are going to try and finish this war. And if we didn't well… we fell fighting for our home, our world. I hope it goes well so that you who's out there don't have to hide in the shadow of night, but instead walk free in the sunlight of day. Oh! And if you ever meet my brother, he's a wolf faunus that has wolf ears and tail. His hair color is white with green tips, and left silver eye and a right dark blood red. I would like you to give him my note and weapon, Crescent Rose to him. Okay… if you don't meet him, please take care of yourself and Crescent Rose for me. Well it's time for what may be my final mission, so goodbye to whoever you are!_

So she made a last wish… huh, that doesn't seem much like her. I guess she would rather have a note on Crescent Rose in hopes of someone finding it and taking care of what she cares about. I sigh before putting it back before what she said hit something deep in me. I looked back at the mirror, I saw my younger self shaking his head in disappointment that caused me to speak for the first time in years.

"W-w-what? W-why are you here?" I asked in a hoarse voice before seeing my younger self looked myself in the eye.

"_I'm not here, I'm just a figment of your imagination._" He said to me as I walked over and tried to speak but he cut me off.

"_Listen, I know you're tired of doing this. Just rotting away, hiding from the darkness._" He said to me as I nodded to what he was saying.

"_It's time to fight for one more time, me. Oh and before you leave I have something for you!_" He said before pulling something I didn't think I would see for a long time, my silver eye.

"_Have this, it should help. And one more thing you need to do…_" he said as he handed me my eye before I took off the covering and put the eye back in while using healing magic. And a few minutes later I could see through my left eye again before he continued speaking.

"_The thing that I need you to do is… take her down!_" He growled at me who nodded to what he said.

"I'll do that, I take her down even if I die in the process!" I told him firmly, only to get back a grin.

"_Seems you're back, well it seems like times up. Goodbye, Dammed Wolf_" He said before disappearing from the mirror, I then turned around and walked back to the table. I reopened my inventory and checked if I had a razor to give myself a shave for my face and hair. After a few minutes I had cleaned myself up before checking that I had everything. I then headed to the entrance of the cave before starting my trip back to the castle of Salem, the queen of Grimm.

**[||||]**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you want to see what happens next to old man Fenirs, give me a review. And I saw Star Wars: Rise Of The Skywalker, it was really great and I suggest you go see it when you can. And May The Force Be With You.**


	5. Jaunedice?

**Hello guys, it's East and I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. And with that out of the way, let's get on with it.**

"Talking"

'Thought'

**Game Text**

**[Game Chat]**

**I don't own RWBY, I only own my two Fluffy Wolves**

**[||||]**

POV. Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

Everyone was in Mrs. Goodwitch's combat class watching Jaune and Cardin fighting. Both of them are standing a few feet away from each other, Cardin was acting arrogant and cocky towards Jaune who is breathing a bit hard but he was still in his stance a bit. And Jaune's Aura is in the yellow but close to red while Cardin's Aura is halfway through yellow.

"Do you think he got this?" Ruby asked us as she continued watching the dual. Getting a yes from all of us but a certain Ice Queen.

"No, he hasn't won once so he is going to lose." Weiss told us all her opinion of the blonde knight. Most of us gave her a glare while we watched the fight go on. Jaune seemed to get his breath back before charging Cardin who then swatted Jaune away with his huge mace while causing Jaune to lose his shield. And a moment later Jaune got back up before again charging Cardin who blocked his downwards strike before kneeing him in the gut which caused Jaune to fall over goaning. Then Cardin was about to strike Jaune again but Mrs. Goodwitch spoke out.

"Cardin! That's enough!" Mrs. Goodwitch told Cardin while she narrowed her eyes at him before walking up to the front of the stage they were fighting on.

"Students! As you can see Mr. Arc's Aura has dropped into the red zone. And if it was a tournament style dual, then Mr. Arc would no longer be fit for battle and that the officials would call the match." She informed everyone before quickly looking at Jaune who is standing but holding a hand on his gut.

"Mister Arc, even though you have improved it's been weeks now so please refer to your scroll during combat." Mrs. Goodwitch said to Jaune who slightly looked down while Cardin grinned at Jaune. And Mrs. Goodwitch was about to continue speaking but I raised my hand for a question.

"Yes Mr. Rose-Xiao-Long?" Mrs. Goodwitch asked me as everyone looked at me questionable before I spoke.

"Um Mrs. Goodwitch I understand that it's recommended to look at your scroll during combat but what if you can't?" I asked her curiously while some other students realized what the answer that Mrs. Goodwitch may mean between life and death.

"Then you must hope that your Aura lasts long enough for help to arrive, Mister Rose-Xiao-Long." She told me while everyone started talking about things before Mrs. Goodwitch spoke again.

"Does anyone else have a question? No, well I shall continue speaking then. Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! And to those who choose to compete in the combat tournament, you will be representing all of Vale and Beacon!" Mrs. Goodwitch said before the lunch bell went off singling the end of combat class. Cardin walked off the stage to the locker room to get changed leaving Jaune on stage while Pyrrha was watching him concernedly. I walked up the stage and then over to give him a shordered pat.

"Good job Jaune, you did better than last time!" I told him as we walked off stage on over to our teams.

"But I still lost." Jaune said back to me as we continued walking.

"So… you lost again, it's not like you can become all powerful in one night so cheer up!" I told him which earned a small smile from him before he got changed out of his combat gear and into his school uniform. Then we headed to the lunchroom to get some grub before finding a seat. And while I was mindlessly eating my food, Nora started to tell her famous dream story.

"So… there we were… in the middle of night-" Nora started before Ren spoke out.

"It was day…" Ren corrected Nora who just continued her story.

"We were surrounded by ursai-" Nora continued as Ren spoke again.

"They were beowulfes." Ren corrected Nora again.

"DOZENS OF THEM!-" Nora yelled before again Ren spoke.

"Two of them…" Ren corrected again.

"But they were no match! And in the end… Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling ursa rugs!" Nora told us and before Ren could say anything Frost spoke first.

"Hey Fen, didn't you do that at one point?" She asked me which caused Nora to look at me with… a Nora look.

"Yeah, I did that but I called them bear rugs, not ursa rugs." I told them, and before Weiss could say that I could not have done that but Pyrrha spoke out first.

"Jaune… are you okay?" Pyrrha asked him but didn't answer for a moment.

"Oh, yeah! Why?" He asked Pyrrha back while not looking at her.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay." Ruby answered Pyrrha's question.

"Eh, guys I'm fine… Seriously, look!" Jaune said with nervous laughter while pointing at himself with a fake smile on. And then we heard someone who seemed to be mocking some girl with brown hair and bunny ears.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." She told Jaune who still wasn't looking at her.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah… He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes!" Jaune said back earning a frown from most of us.

"He's a bully!" Ruby told Jaune who still wasn't looking at us.

"Oh please… Name one time he has 'bullied' me." Jaune told us as he nervously laughed.

"That one time he knocked your books out of your hands while you were walking through the halls." I told him as everyone looked at me because I hadn't said anything for the whole time I was sitting with them.

"And that time he opened your shield while you were walking through Professor Port's door and getting stuck." I followed with a second reason before continuing.

"Also that time where he shoved you into your own locker before sending it into the Emerald Forest where it took several hours to find you." I said again earning more deeper frowns from us then earlier before he looked down.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha told Jaune who got nods from us before Nora spoke out.

"Ohh! We'll break his legs!" Nora said excitedly and before anyone could say something we heard a pained cry which caused everyone to look and see Cardin was pulling on brown haired girl bunny ears.

"Atrocious! I ca-" Pyrrha was cut off by me slamming my fist into the table cracking it. And then before anyone could say something I dashed at Cardin who was about to be punched but I froze mid air with a purplish pink outline.

"Mister Rose-Xiao-Long what do you think you are doing?!" Mrs. Goodwitch demanded me to answer while everyone looked at me.

"Well Mrs. Goodwitch I'm handling a problem." I told her while still floating in the air.

"And how is punching Mr. Winchester solve anything?" She asked me while I'm in the air.

"You did say we need to solve our own problems so I decided to do the right thing and punch the person who picks on most of the people here." I told her as she stopped still for a moment before sighing and putting me onto the ground.

"Mister Rose-Xiao-Long if you plan to pick another fight again, please make it so you do so in one of the combat rooms." She told me before I walked over to the bunny girl to see if her ears were fine.

"You fine?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Y-yeah?" She said back to me.

"Well the name Fenirs, Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long and it's nice to meet you." I told her as everyone went back to lunch.

"W-well my name is Velvet Scarlatina and it's also nice to meet you but I need to head my next class." She told me before walking off leaving me standing there for a moment before I just walked back to my table to finish my food. And when I got back everyone but Ruby and Yang we're looking at me questionable.

"Why did you do that?" Blake asked me quietly while I continued eating.

"Oh you know, I just don't like bullies." I told her before finishing my food and getting up to go to my next class. I'm like one of the first in the class so I find a spot before Team RWBY, my twin, and Team JNPR walk in before sitting around me. And a few minutes after class has started I find Jaune has fallen asleep.

"...Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, and more importantly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie. Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen today! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated against because of your Faunus heritage?" Doctor Oobleck asked us only to get a few hands, including my hand and my twins too.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! And remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what the White Fang have become! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point of the war?" Dr. Oobleck asked us before Weiss raised her hand.

"Yes?" Dr. Oobleck asked her.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answered him as he speeded back to the bird.

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantages the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Dr. Oobleck asked us again while Cardin hit Jaune in the back of the head with a paper football that caused him to wake up yelping that caused Dr. Oobleck to appear in front of Jaune.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Dr. Oobleck asked Jaune who had no idea of what he was asked so he looked over to us to see Pyrrha had a paper up with what looks like

"Uhhhh… The answer… the advantage… of Faunus… had over that guy's stuff is um, b-binoculars!" Jaune said to Dr. Oobleck, who had an unamused face as several students laughed in the background causing Jaune to slump into his chair.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Dr. Oobleck said while Cardin had his feet on his desk before answering.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said arrogantly as Dr. Oobleck was about to say something about what he said but Pyrrha cut him off.

"You're not the most open minded person, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha told him but received an angry reply but was cut off by me putting my input in.

"Dr. Oobleck, I believe I have the answer." I told him which caused Pyrrha and Cardin to stop fighting and look at me.

"Well, go ahead Mister Rose-Xiao-Long!" He told me before I stood up.

"Well I believe it's the fact that we Faunus have night vision and that General Lagune either didn't know or didn't care so he tried attacking them at night where they held the advantage of being able to see clearly at night and captured him." I told Dr. Oobleck who looked happy that someone knows history too. And Cardin seemed to not be happy with me so he tried to get up from his desk but Dr. Oobleck stopped him while causing Jaune to laugh a bit at him but also got into trouble.

"Mr. Winchester and you Mister Arc will be staying after class for additional readings!" Dr. Oobleck said causing both Jaune and Cardin to goan.

"Moving on!.." Dr. Oobleck continued class till the bell rung causing most students to charge the hallways. Leaving my Team, and Team JNPR waiting outside for Jaune to come out so we could head to our dorms. And then Pyrrha told us that she would wait for him causing everyone but me to leave.

"Why are you staying, Fenirs?" Pyrrha asked me curiously while we waited.

"Oh you know, waiting for my pal and make sure that you haven't become too pent-up and take Jaune into the closet for fun." I told her as she started to turn red and stamper but that's when Jaune came outside before being pushed down by Cardin. Pyrrha helps Jaune up while a great idea came to mind causing me to grin evilly. I walked up behind him before doing a hand signal.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!" I yelled before shoving my four fingers into his butt causing him to fly into the air before falling onto the ground to which he stayed there for a moment before he got up red in the face looking around to see who did that but Pyrrha, Jaune, and I were long gone laughing. Pyrrha decided to take Jaune with her towards one of the balconies. I followed them there when Jaune walked to the balcony's edge while Pyrrha was afoot at most away from him as I stood at the door.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not… THAT depressed." Jaune told Pyrrha while looking over the edge.

"N-no! That's not why I brought you here! And Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and you are not the strongest of fighters so… I want to help you!" Pyrrha told Jaune who got a confused look before speaking.

"W-what?" Jaune simply said.

"We can train here together right after class where no one could bother us!" Pyrrha told Jaune who was looking at the ground before looking at her.

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked her.

"N-no! No, I don't mean that!" She told her.

"But you just said it." Told her back.

"Jaune, everyone needs a push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! And that speaks volumes of what you are capable of!" Pyrrha told Jaune who just turned away from her before speaking.

"You're wrong… I-I don't belong here." He told her before she spoke out.

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you belong here!" She told him back before he snapped at her.

"No I don't! I wasn't really accepted into Beacon!" He yelled at her which caused her to step back.

"W-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked Jaune who wasn't looking at her before looking back at her before speaking.

"I mean, I didn't go to a combat school! I didn't pass any tests! And I didn't earn my place in Beacon! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied!" He yelled at her before she got some words out of her mouth.

"W-what? But, why?" She asked him in a low voice before he continued speaking.

"Cause, this is what I've always wanted to be! My Father, my Grandfather, and his Father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one too. I just was never good enough." He told her before she spoke out to him.

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha told him before he quickly turn to her and continued speaking.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" He told her and before she could say something he cut her off.

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot! Stuck in a tree while my friends fight for me! Don't you understand?! If I can't do this on my own… then what good am I? Just leave me alone. Okay?" He told her before she spoke.

"If that's what you think is best." Pyrrha told Jaune before leaving him alone on the roof before I decided I was just going to leave and go to bed for the night.

**[||||]**

**Omake: The Trip**

POV. Fenirs..?

I was walking through some shrubbery thinking of ways to take down the witch when I saw what was left of a village. Some of the buildings were charred black and the smell of fresh burnt wood and bodys which meant it happened at most a day ago.

I pulled out my katana and began walking through it slowly checking the area for survivors or Grimm, even though the world has gone to hell there's surviving villages here and there. I started reminiscing about when the world wasn't in chaos and everyone was alive when I heard someone cried out from within one of the buildings.

I walked over to a building that was saved from the raging fire. And I was sure I heard someone cry out in pain again from within. I walked into the building to see items spun about the place. I then heard some shuffling deeper inside, I continued on warily as I walked through the semi abandoned home.

I checked the rooms as I walked throughout the building only finding two body's, one had a handgun. I sighed at the site before leaving, letting the body's rest in peace. I went back to searching, and after a couple of minutes I had checked every room but one.

I walked over to the door before opening it to only get hit in the face with a metallic scent. I stood there for a moment because for some reason… the scent was familiar? I shook my head before walking into the room, and what I saw caused me to freeze on the spot.

My vision started flickering from the present to the past over and over again at what I saw. There layed a young faunus on the ground with a puddle of blood below her. But that wasn't what was causing me to freeze up, no, it was her uncanny semblance to my… dead twin.

I slowly walked to the girl that caused the flickering to increase the closer I got. When I got at most a foot away from her I barely saw her ears perk up at tiny bit, I then heard her goan out in pain before she opened her eyes slowly showing two familiar dimmed orbs. I was then about to start healing her but she spoke in a weak whisper.

"F-fe-fen..?" She cried out in pain, this caused me to freeze up again before falling onto my knees while I grabbed and pulled her into a desperate hug.

"F-frost, is that you?" I asked her as I was healing her, she tried speaking again but her body seemed to not allow her to speak, she then just nodded. I started to cry in relief because I had my twin back, though it also had given me more questions than answers.

And after a few minutes I had her stable, I put her in a cleanish bed. I tried to think of how she could be alive when I last saw she was holding back Grimm so people could escape, but when we got everyone out I came back running but was too late. All that I found was her chewed up gauntlets, scratch up handcannon, damaged emblem pin, and her blooded cloak.

I sighed before looking over her, she's in the clothes that she was wearing on that day. I walked over to her before I started to rub the top of her head. She started to push her head more into my hand which started to cause me to chuckle before I soon broke out into a laughing fit. This continued on for a couple of minutes before I stopped to catch my breath.

"...My god, I haven't had a good laugh for a long time." I said out loud to myself before hearing Frost start to move. I looked at her as she woke up, she looked around to see me.

"What happened?" Frost asked in a low voice while she kept looking at her cloak that I'm wearing.

"To what?" I asked back as I only received an unamused face from.

"What happened to everything?" She asked me, I sighed as she looked at me questionably.

"Well, it seems that you have cheated death or there was some type of time distortion that happened. Or both, I don't know." I told her as she continued looking at her cloak, but then she seemed to have enough before she spoke.

"Where is everyone?" She demanded that I answer it while I looked at the floor before I sighed.

"T-their dead…" I told her only to receive a shock look.

"B-but they were alive when I last saw them! How much time has passed?!" Frost asked me to only receive another sigh.

"Too long, you have been gone for far too long…" I informed her as she just looked down before she spoke again.

"...What have you been doing?" She asked me as I just looked at her with sad eyes.

"I had been in hiding." I told her as I received a disbelief look from her. And before Frost could say something I cut her off.

"I know what you're thinking, but I needed to be hidden so I could train. And right now I'm heading back to face the witch." I told her but got a confused look back before I started explaining what she missed and what had happened. I then told her that it's going to take several months to get there so we'll have time to get her all trained up by the time we face. And we spent a day or two so Frost could rest up before we started moving.

[**||||]**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you want to see what happens next to old man Fenirs, give me a review.**


	6. Field Trip

Hello guys, it's East and I'm sorry about being late on an update, but school and getting back into an old game I used to play didn't leave me much time to write so I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. And with that out of the way, let's get on with it.

"Talking"

'Thought'

Game Text

[Game Chat]

I don't own RWBY, I only own my two Fluffy Wolves

[||||]

POV. Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

After the argument between Pyrrha and Jaune, Jaune has been slowly spending more and more time with Cardin's team. I guess Cardin was there when Jaune told Pyrrha about how he got in by unofficial means. And the field trip to Forever Fall is happening tomorrow, but that doesn't matter at the moment because we're in combat class.

"Students! I shall start off this class with a one v. one dual, any volunteers? No one… Sense no one is going to volunteer, I'll be using the randomizer to pick our competitors." She told the class before pulling out her scroll, she pressed the randomizer button. She waited a moment before looking at the names with slightly widened eyes, but she then looked up before calling the names.

"Would Mr. Rose-Xiao-Long and Mrs. Nikos go get changed and join me on the stage." Mrs. Goodwitch told us before Pyrrha and me got up and started walking to the locker rooms. I was trying to think of how I wanted to fight her considering she has the power of polarity and crap. And by the time I've gotten a plan, it's almost time for us to get back.

"Well, it's showtime." I said to myself before walking back into class.

[||||]

POV. Third

It's been a few minutes since both Pyrrha and Fenirs went to get their combat equipment leaving everyone guessing who would win. And while everyone believes that Pyrrha would win, Frost, Yang and Ruby believes that Fenirs would win.

And then everyone heard the classroom door open to show Pyrrha walk in her bronze spartan themed armor before Fenirs walked in a few minutes after her without his weapons. This caused everyone to start whispering about why he didn't have his weapons before Mrs. Goodwitch told us to be quiet as she was about to start the dual.

"Contestants, are you ready?" She asked them before receiving nods from them both.

"Then, begin!" She told them but neither moved, they both stood straighter as they both looked at each other in the eyes. And before they started, Ruby noticed that she could see Fenirs's icy breath.

But before she could figure out what he's planning, he dashed at Pyrrha while throwing several ice daggers at her. She raised her shield in time to block the daggers, but lost sight of him.

When she lowered her shield, she saw Fenirs with a huge ice war hammer before he slammed it into Pyrrha's shield knocking it out of her hand and being froze to the ground leaving her no defense.

Fenirs then threw his hammer onto the ground shattering into icy shards that soon caused the ground to ice over. Pyrrha looked down wary before having to block a one handed ice sword.

They then soon continue clashing swords, both getting hits in while they either blocked or dodged hits. And not before long, both of them are a sliver away from going into the red zone. And as this was going on, both of them were smiling the whole time.

Then as Pyrrha and Fenirs were about to try and finish the dual, Mrs. Goodwitch called it a tie causing many of the students to complain before she told the class to be quiet and Fenirs and Pyrrha should get changed before the end of the class.

[||||]

Later…

[||||]

POV. Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

I was currently walking with my sister, Ruby's and Jaune's Team to lunch. And while everyone was talking about the dual I had with Pyrrha, I felt a little bit guilty about not fighting at my best. But if I did, she would most likely not have lasted long.

We all enjoyed our lunch before we went to our dorms for the day so we could study for Dr. Oobleck. I read a bit before trying to go to sleep but I heard footsteps going to the door before hearing Ruby speak.

"Hey, Jaune. Long time no see. Did you lock yourself out again?" Ruby asked Jaune as I moved to the door to hear better.

"Oh! Um, nope! Heh, got it!" Jaune told Ruby as he held up his scroll.

"So, where have you been lately?" Ruby asked him.

"I, uh… messed up. I did something that I shouldn't have and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me anymore… I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure." Jaune told Ruby before sliding down the door before Ruby spoke.

"Nope." Ruby said simply to Jaune who looked at her.

"Nope?" Jaune asked back before receiving the same answer.

"Nope. You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." She told Jaune who replied to what she said.

"But, what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked Ruby.

"Mmm… Nope." She said again causing Jaune to chuckle while she sat next to him.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this stuff." Jaune told Ruby who replied.

"Nope! Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid, and now you might've been a failure the first day we met. But you can't be one now. You know why?" Ruby asked Jaune as she laid her head on the door.

"Uhhh, because-" Jaune then was cut off by Ruby as she continued speaking while standing up and walking over to our dorm room..

"Because it's not just about you anymore, you got a team now, Jaune. We both do. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first …and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you. Have a goodnight, Jaune." She told Jaune before walking into our room not seeing me.

"So… when did you become a great leader?" I asked her while causing her to jump before seeing it was me.

"H-how long were you listening?" She asked me.

"From the beginning." I told her back.

"Umm, g-goodnight!" She said before jumping into her bed hiding under her covers. I just shook my head before getting into bed and falling asleep.

[||||]

Next Day...

[||||]

POV. Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

We were walking through Forever Fall forest seeing red leaves and ground. I was with Team RWBY as we walked in front of the class with Mrs. Goodwitch before she spoke.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. And we will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Have fun!" Mrs. Goodwitch said before walking off as I heard Cardin speak.

"Come on, buddy! Let's go." Cardin told Jaune who was holding a box and several glass jars. Cardin dragged him with his team going into the red forest as Pyrrha watched. And a few minutes later I'm with Frost, Team RWBY and NPR filling up our jars full of sap.

Frost and I had our jars down so we were just talking and watching Nora drink more and more red sap. Then we heard some screams of fear before three people ran out of the red bushes.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled before being grabbed by Yang.

"What? Where?" She asked him.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russel told her before she let go of him as he continued running.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled, causing Ruby to speak.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Mrs. Goodwitch!" Ruby told them before Pyrrha also spoke.

"You two, go with them! There could be more." Told them while getting their weapons out as I spoke.

"Follow them Frost, you have better then them!" I told Frost who nodded before running with them as I pulled out my katana and began running towards when Cardin and Jaune are. When we get there we see Cardin crawling away from a ursa major.

"Oh no." Was the only word Pyrrha got out before the ursa charge Cardin but was blocked by Jaune Arc before he shoved back the ursa while slashing at it's chest. Then he dodged from a overhead swipe before jumping into the air to dodge another swipe but then was hit in the chest sending him into a tree.

He got back onto his feet before charging the ursa head on but was sent back to the floor with another swipe. He slowly stood up before both him and it started charging at each other while Jaune's sword was ready to take of it's head. The ursa was about to land a hit on him but some black glow surrounded his shield moving it to block the hit while he chopped off it head with his sword.

"Um, what?" Ruby asked before Weiss spoke too.

"How did you…" Weiss trailed off before Pyrrha spoke.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Fenirs his frost, and you have your glyphs while my semblance is polarity." She told us before Ruby spoke.

"Ah, you can control poles." She said causing me to chuckle a bit before Weiss spoke.

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism." She told Ruby before she mumbled under her breath.

"Magnets are cool, too" She mumbled while Pyrrha starts to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked her before Ruby joined the conversation.

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened" Ruby said before Pyrrha spoke.

"We could. Or, perhaps, we could keep it as our little secret." She said looking at Jaune as he helped up Cardin before saying something to him. We left him to deal with Cardin before meeting up with Mrs. Goodwitch informing her that everything is covered so we left with our sap filled jars back to Beacon Academy.

And when everyone returned from the class trip to Forever Fall, and that Team Cardinal most likely won't be bothering anyone else. I was getting settled in my bed on the floor while everyone else was asleep leaving me to my thoughts about how I was going to stop Cinder and Salem before falling asleep.

[|||]

POV..?

I held the stump of where my arm used to be in pain panting as I watched the raven haired maiden slowly walk up to a redhead who appeared to be on her knees while holding her right heel in pain.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." The False Maiden told the redhead as she walked in front of her before putting a hand under the redheads chin making her look at her fiery amber eyes before she continued speaking.

"But take comfort in knowing that I will be using it in ways you could never have imagined." She said causing the redhead to move her head back glaring at the raven haired maiden.

"Do you believe in destiny?" The redhead asked quietly while looking her in the eyes.

"Yes." She answered simply with narrowed eyes before backing up a small bit. Then the False Maiden raised her hands in front of her chest summoning a glass-like bow and arrow that was pointed at the redheads chest before she released the glass arrow that flew straight into the redheads chest causing me to yell her name.

"Pyrrha!" I yelped out as I watched her hands clutch at the arrow before falling to her sides while the glow in her eyes left. The False Maiden walked up to Pyrrha's body before placing a hand onto her forehead. She glowed before the body of the 'invincible girl' slowly turned to dust leaving only her circuit. I then was alone with the False Maiden who had turned to me.

'Wake up!'

"Oh, you still live." She said before laughing like someone told a funny joke. I slowly tried getting up but my body wouldn't move. She walked in front of me before raising her hand beside her with glowing fire.

'I said wake up!'

"Any last words before I send you to join your pathetic friend?" She asked me with a dark look in her eyes.

"...g-go fuck yo-yourself!" I managed to get out earning a frown from her.

"It's been fun but I got things to do so… goodbye." She said before she flung the flaming hot fireball at me before being blinded by white before feeling icy cold ground.

'WAKE UP!'

[|||]

POV. Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

I shot up in a sweat looking around to only see Ruby looking concerned.

"Fenirs… are you okay? You appeared to be having a really bad nightmare." Ruby asked concerned as I tried to collect my thoughts before speaking.

"I-I'm fine Ruby… just a bad dream and nothing else." I told her with a shaking voice while not convincing her. She stood there for a moment before sighing as she looked at me.

"...Ok, fine but if you need someone to talk to then I'm here for you." Ruby told me before she zoomed onto her bed sleeping. I sat there looking at my hands before noticing a notification box.

[Warning!]

\- You have acquired the skill, Vision

I looked at it realizing that some bad things are going to happen in the near future. But I then lay back down planning on thinking more about when I have a clear mind so I'll be trying to go back to sleep.

[||||]

Omake: Upcoming Battle

POV. Fenirs..?

We have been busy fighting Grimm and any surviving bandit groups that thought they could kill us. Over the months, I have been training Frost so she is up to level so she doesn't have trouble in the fight. And at the moment we're at most one to two day trip tops away from the witches tower.

And considering that we were in Grimmlands, I usually had to make our shelter usually. And after I finished making the cave in a cliff wall, we went in before I closed off the cave. Also Frost and I reconnected after I brought her up to speed.

While we were in the cave, we were talking about the plan that should get rid of Salem once and for all. We then talked about what we would do if we won, I told her that I was going to rebuild the world before relaxing.

She told me that she would help me in my dream before also retiring too. We both know that if they fail, whatever remaining humans and faunus will most likely die.

[||||]

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and give me a review if something doesn't look right. And here's Fenirs's Status so far.

Stats:

Name: Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

Title: The Gamer

Level – 91 [ 35500/150000000 ]

Age: - 17

Height - 6 foot 2

HP - 255500/255500

MP - 1555500/1555500

AP - 1755500/1755500

Strength - 135

Dexterous - 120

Stamina - 135

Intelligence - 155

Charisma - 135

Wisdom - 155

Luck - 110

Skill Points – 355

Lien - 999,999,999

Skills:

Gamer's Spirit: Lv. Max (Keeps the mind calm and immunity to any mental effects)

Gamer's Body: Lv. Max (Now you have the body of a game character)

I.D: Lv. MAX (Make an instant dungeon full of Grimm)

\- None

\- Beowulf

\- Etc

I.D Escape: Lv. MAX ( The ability to escape the instant dungeon you have made)

Observation: Lv. Max (Shows the info of the target)

Silver Eye: Lv. 95 - 20MP or 20AP per min (The power to harm Grimm by only looking at it and freeze them in place and if used too much you run the risk of loss to your life)

Icings Frost : Lv. 95 - AP or MP depends on the thing, or how many of the things there are (Icings Frost is your semblance, you have the power to create ice, decrease temperatures, and flash freeze)

Petal Burst Lv. 80 - 250AP or MP per minute (The ability to move at inhuman speeds that are nearly too fast for the eye to catch, making it appear as if you can teleport. And leaving an Aura colored petal when used)

Burn: Lv. 81 - 300AP or MP per minute (The ability to absorb energy from the damage you've taken, and redirect it twice as hard at your opponent, effectively making you stronger with each hit you take. The ability also causes your eyes to change color from your normal eye color to red while in use, and causes your to flame up in your Aura color)

Aura: Lv. 98 (The ability to use you very soul to be a shield to any damage you may get)

Cooking: Lv. Infinity (The ability to make Error food)

Cleaning: Lv. MAX (The ability to clean well)

Studying: Lv. MAX (The ability to take perfect notes)

Technology: Lv. MAX (The ability to work with technology)

Drawing: Lv. MAX (The ability to draw)

Story Making: Lv. MAX (The ability to make stories)

Teaching: Lv. MAX (The ability to teach others)

Sewing: Lv. MAX (The ability to make clothing)

Meditate: Lv. MAX (The ability to focus on the inner power of your soul, recharges your MP and AP faster while meditating)

Lying: Lv. MAX (The ability not to tell the truth)

Hacking: Lv. MAX (The ability to unlock locked tech)

Lock Picking: Lv. MAX (the ability to unlock locked items)

Tracking: Lv. MAX (The ability to find tracks, follow them, and hide them)

Gunsmith: Lv. MAX (The ability to make range weapons)

Melee Smith: Lv. MAX (The ability to make melee weapons)

Mecha-Shift Smith: LV. 99 (The ability to make weapons that shift into another weapons, or turn normal weapons into Mecha-Shift weapons)

Armor Smith: Lv. 90 (The ability to make protective covering)

Blade Mastery: Lv. MAX (The ability to use different types of bladed weapons)

Blunt Mastery: Lv. MAX (The ability to use different types of blunt weapons)

Gun Masterly: Lv. MAX (The ability to use different types of ranged weapons)

Unhanded Masterly: Lv. MAX (The ability to use different forms of hand to hand)

Flirting: Lv. MAX (The ability to sweet talk people)

Bloodlust Detect: Lv. MAX (Detect bloodlust from anything)

Bloodlust: Lv. MAX (Uses your bloodlust to threatened anything)

Danger Detect: Lv. MAX (Detect incoming danger from anything)

Skinning: Lv. 86 (The ability to skin anything)

Hide Presence: Lv. MAX (The ability to hide yourself from other beings)

Cuteness Resistance: Lv. MAX (The ability to not be affected by cuteness)

Lust Resistance: Lv. MAX (The ability to not be affected by lust when you want it to)

Pain Resistance: Lv. MAX (The ability to feel less pain from wounds and attacks)

Cold Resistance: Lv. MAX (The ability to not be affected by the cold)

Heat Resistance: Lv. MAX (The ability to not be affected by the heat)

Poison Resistance: Lv. MAX (The ability to not be affected by poison damage)

Shingan: Lv. MAX ('You could call it a sixth or seventh sense. But, in actuality, it's a gestalt formed from using all your senses in conjunction with one another')

Transformation - 10MP

\- Human

\- (Wolf) Faunus

\- Wolf

\- Etc.

Gender Bender - 5MP

\- Male

\- Female

\- Herm

Mana Arrow: Lv. MAX - 5MP per arrow

Spinning Mana Arrow: Lv. MAX - 15MP per arrow

Mana Item: Lv. MAX - MP depends on how complex the item is (Makes items out of mana that will fade in time)

Mana Shield: Lv. MAX - 5MP per min (Put a layer of mana around your body to protect you)

Fire Magic: Lv. MAX - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend fire to your will)

Water Magic: Lv. MAX - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend water to your will)

Earth Magic: Lv. MAX - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend earth to your will)

Wind Magic: Lv. MAX - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend wind to your will)

Ice Magic: Lv. MAX - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend ice to your will)

Lightning Magic: Lv. 79 - 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend electricity to your will)

Light Magic: Lv. MAX 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend the light to your will)

Dark Magic: Lv. 89 10MP per min but 15MP without a source (The ability to bend the darkness to your will)

Time Masterly: Lv. 96 - 1,500MP per min (The ability to stop time)

Matter Masterly: Lv. 97 - MP depends on how much matter is being moved or changed (The ability to move or change matter to your will)

Teleportation: Lv. MAX - MP depends on how far the target is (The ability to move from one place to another fast)

Gaster Blaster: Lv MAX - 500MP (The ability to summon a giant dragon skull with a blue glowing eye that shoots lasers)

White Bone: Lv. MAX - 10MP (The ability to make white bones for attacking)

Blue Bone: Lv. MAX - 10MP (The ability to make blue bones that only hurt when you move and if going through any part of the body it will keep it there)

Gravity Increase: Lv. MAX - 10 MP per min (The ability to increase something gravity)

Grab: Lv. MAX - 10MP per min (The ability to grab anything and move it)

Soul Look: Lv. MAX - 1MP per second (The ability to look at the traits of the person, well you are looking at your eyes glow your eye color)

Heal: Lv. MAX - 20MP (Heals all wounds, but won't cure ailments)

Cure: Lv. MAX - 20MP (Cures all ailments, but won't heal wounds)

Illusion: Lv. MAX - 250MP (can change the look of anything and make someone see, hear,and feel, but isn't real)

Clone: Lv. Max - 100MP (The ability to make a clone of yourself, the higher the level the more real they become)

Golden Gun: Lv. 97 - 2,500 AP or 2,500MP per shot (It's… a gun that's golden and shoots bullets on fire. What more can a man ask for? Wait! I know, Ramen!)

Manifestation: Lv. MAX - AP depends on the thing (Simply working your Aura into a shape capable of affecting the physical world)

Materialization: Lv. 82 - AP depends on the thing (Materialization allows for the creation of substances that can do things no ordinary material, no matter how advanced, can, and transmute the essence of your soul into a tangible material)

Mana Barrier: Lv. 15 - MP depends on damage taken (It is a ability that uses Mana to cover your surroundings to block out attacks)

Flash Freeze: Lv. 5 - 5,000MP (Is an ability to freeze items and things solid)

Ice Shard: Lv. 26 - 350MP per ice shard (Is an ability that creates ice shards which freezes the area where it touches)

Cold Prison: Lv. 19 - 300MP (Is an ability to freeze your enemies inside a stalactite of ice which knocks them out)

Water Collect: Lv. 21 - 15MP per min (Is an ability to collect moisture from the air to create water in liquid or gaseous state)

Water Dragon: Lv. 7 - 500MP per dragon (Is an ability that creates a dragon made of water that attacks with a great speed)

Waterball: Lv. 5 - 15MP per waterball (Is an ability to create ball of water)

Fireball: Lv. 17 - 15MP per fireball (Is an ability to create fireballs which cause small explosions upon contact)

Huge Fireball: Lv. 6 - 500MP (Is an ability to create a huge fireball)

Fire Wolf: Lv. 6 - 250MP (Is an ability to create wolf shaped flames)

Flashbang: Lv. 8 - 250MP per shot (Is a magic attack where the user flashes a bright flash to blind your enemy)

Vision: Lv. Max - 0MP (Sometimes when you're asleep you get to see small pieces of the future, the good and bad.)


	7. Wolf Style

**Hello guys, it's East and I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. And with that out of the way, let's get on with it.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thought'**

**Game Text**

**[Game Chat]**

**I don't own RWBY, I only own my two Fluffy Wolves**

**[||||]**

POV. Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

I was working on an assignment from professor Peach involving dust in our dorm room. I was helping Team RWBY with theirs when Ruby messed up the dust ratio causing it to explode and fill the room full of a dust cloud. And when it cleared, I noticed that I was closer to the ground than before. I look at hand only to realize it wasn't a hand, it was a paw. Looking at it before checking my status.

**Stats:**

**Name - Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long**

**Title - The Gamer**

**Level - 91 [ 350000/150000000 ]**

**Race - Alpha Arctic Wolf**

**Age - 17**

**Height - 4 feet tall, 6 feet long**

**HP - 255550/255550**

**MP - 1555550/1555550**

**AP - 1755550/1755550**

**Strength - 140**

**Dexterous - 130**

**Stamina - 145**

**Intelligence - 165**

**Charisma - 145**

**Wisdom - 165**

**Luck - 120**

**Skill Points – 355**

**Lien - 999,999,999**

**Debuff - Dust Transformation - Wears Off In 4 Days**

As I looked at the status screen I heard a gasp from someone causing me to look over. I saw Ruby looking at me, I simply turned my head to the side.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! NOPE!" Ruby said as she curled into a ball hiding underneath her red hooded cloak.

"Ruby! What's wrong…" Yang asked Ruby before seeing me.

"No… it's happening again." Yang mumbled to herself moving over to Ruby to hug her. I walked over to her before rubbing my head into her side whining. She looked at me in despair as her will cracked. She slowly moved her hand over to my head before petting it.

I gave her a wolfish grin while petting my head. And while she petted me, I looked around to see if everyone else was alright. Weiss was on her back looking at the ceiling with a dazed look while Blake used her semblance to get onto Yang's bed, Frost was just watching everything with amusement.

I moved away from Yang and Ruby over to Frost before looking her in the eye. We stayed there for a few minutes before I walked over to her before laying down on her lap. She started petting as I watched Blake look at me cautiously, I gave her a look telling her to get her things together if she didn't want anyone else to find out she's a Faunus.

Then after a few minutes, Weiss seemed to finally wake from her dazed state. She looked around seeming confused before she got a look saying she remembered what happened. She looked like she was about to yell until she noticed that Ruby was curled up while Yang was hugging her.

"...Yang, why is Ruby curled on the ground?" She asked cautiously before Yang just pointed at me. She looked shocked seeing a wolf in her room before speaking.

"Yang, why is there a wolf in our room?" She asked before noticing that I wasn't here.

"...And where is Fenirs?" She asked with worry looking at Yang for the answer before she pointed at me.

"Yang Xiao-Long, that is a wolf, not your brother." She told her before speaking again.

"So where is he?" She demanded, Yang turned to look at her before speaking.

"That is Fenirs." She said in a monotone voice looking her dead in the eyes.

"No that isn't him! It's just a wolf!" Weiss yelled back at Yang who was looking at me. I stood up before walking over to her, sitting beside her.

"Look at his eyes, have you seen any animal with these eye colors?" Yang asked her, causing her to look closer seeing the similarities before speaking.

"...Xiao-Long, why is he a wolf?" She demanded in a low voice. And before Yang could answer, Ruby spoke.

"Dust." She told Weiss while her voice was being muffled by her cloak. Weiss looked at Ruby's curled body before looking back at Yang.

"Yang grabbed Ruby and Blake… why are you hiding on Yang's bed?" Weiss asked her before she answered her.

"I don't like being near any kind of dog." Blake told us with me looking at her before Weiss spoke.

"Okay… either way get down so we can inform Professor Ozpin what has happened to him." She said pointing at me before she started walking over to our dorm door opening it. I stood up following her with the rest following as we made our way to the elevator which headed to Professor Ozpin's office.

And it was a tight fit, everyone was being squished as it took a minute before we reached his office. She walked in first, me being second and everyone else last. He was talking with Professor Goodwitch who seemed to have him working on school papers. He looked up seeing us walk in, he seemed to get hope in his eyes.

"Hello, Team RWBY and Ms. Rose-Xiao-Long. What brings you to my office?" He asked us, but not saying anything about the wolf in the room.

"Well um, sir… it's that something has happened to Fenirs." Weiss told him, they both stood straightener before he spoke.

"Go on." He told Weiss.

"Sir, if you have noticed, we have a wolf with us." She said pointing at me before she continued speaking.

"This wolf is Fenirs, and it appears that Ruby mixed up the dust wrong and somehow transformed him into a wolf." She told him trying to sound like she wasn't crazy. He looked at her before looking at me.

"...Is that you Mister Rose-Xiao-Long?" He asked me, I looked him in the eyes before nodding. He sighed before speaking again.

"Alright, Glynda, if you could inform the rest of the professors of Mister Rose-Xiao-Long's condition while I contact his parents." He asked Mrs. Goodwitch before looking back at me.

"Mister Rose-Xiao-Long, you have two options for how things are going to go forward. One, I can send you home to rest off this or two you can stay and try to go through class as normal as you can. So bark once for option one and bark two times for option two." He told me, I stood there thinking about what I should do before I bark twice informing them of my choice.

He then told us that we should get headed back to our dorm room for the night. And on the way back we ran into Cardin and his minions. He then tried picking a fight before I jumped head first into his crotch causing him to double over with his hand covering it. His minions ran over checking on him while we just walked back to our room.

And when we got there, we noticed that Team JNPR's room door was open so we decided to say hi. We knocked on their door so we could get their attention before walking in. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren were reading their own books while Nora kept jumping on her bed before seeing me.

"Oh my god! It's a big doggie! Renny, can we-" Nora asked Ren before he cut her off.

"No, Nora. You aren't allowed to have a pet after what happened to Panncake." He said seemingly remembering what happened before shuttering.

"Aw…" Nora pouted before Ren spoke.

"I'll be making you pancakes, Nora." Ren told Nora who began jumping up and down on her bed before Jaune spoke.

"...So why do you have a wolf?" He asked before noticing that I wasn't there.

And where's Fenirs?" He asked before everyone from a Team RWBY and Frost pointed at me.

"...Okay, this is the strangest thing I've been told before." He said in a non caring tone before looking at Pyrrha who was intensely looking at me.

"Um, Pyr why are you looking at him like that?" He asked her, causing her to jump looking around.

"Um… I love dogs." She mumbled before I walked over to her. I looked at her before her will broke and she started to pet me. She petted me for a few minutes before it was time for lights out. I curled up next to Frost before falling asleep.

**[||||]**

_POV..?_

_I was running with ### and ### over to Haven. The school was up in flames, causing me to run faster. When we reached the building, White Fang were everywhere. I striked down anyone foolish enough to get in my way, and when I reached where Ruby and everyone else was I was covered in blood._

_I came in just in time to see Cinder holding Jaune by the scruff of his shirt before slamming him into the ground leaving him there. She looked at him before raising her right hand into the air forming a glowing glass spear. And at the same time Weiss was knocked onto the ground with the sound of her Aura breaking. She got up onto her knees looking at Cinder._

_Cinder threw the spear causing many to scream. I dashed over to her before raising both of my arms crossed over my chest in hopes of blocking it. It went straight through the air before slamming into my arms stic-_

**[||||]**

POV. Third

Fenirs's head shot up slightly panting, looking around as if checking for enemies that might threaten his friends and family. And when he didn't see one, he laid his head down sighing. He turned his head to look at his twin, Frost, to see if he woke her up on accident. She was breathing calmly with her eyes closed with her white fluffy blanket covering her.

He looked at her for a moment thinking about the visions that he kept seeing, hoping that he could stop them. He shook his head knowing some things he saw would happen regardless of if he didn't want them to happen. He sighed again before laying his head onto his front paws before closing them, missing the slightly glowing yellow eyes watching him before they too disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Then there was a cracking sound that no one heard, and it came from Fenirs who's side of his face had cracked lines over it before disappearing. And then a notification box appeared, but something was wrong with this one. It was glitching out with some words that were barely able to be seen.

**[Wa̴̯̳̝͉̜͋́́̈́͂͠ͅrn̢͙̜͇̬͌̍̉́̊͢i̴̗͈̼̠̥̫͇̓̉́͘͡n̢͙̜͇̬͌̍̉́̊͢g?]**

**\- The Ga̴̯̳̝͉̜͋́́̈́͂͠ͅmȩ̞̼͕̹̲̹̌̀̌̄̿̿̈̽̕͟ͅͅr sys̸̢̼̬̺̲͉͖̩̐͐̒̃̐̅͆tȩ̞̼͕̹̲̹̌̀̌̄̿̿̈̽̕͟ͅͅm ha̴̯̳̝͉̜͋́́̈́͂͠ͅs̸̢̼̬̺̲͉͖̩̐͐̒̃̐̅͆ bȩ̞̼͕̹̲̹̌̀̌̄̿̿̈̽̕͟ͅͅȩ̞̼͕̹̲̹̌̀̌̄̿̿̈̽̕͟ͅͅn cǫ̸͔͓̟̜̀̏͆͗̕rruptȩ̞̼͕̹̲̹̌̀̌̄̿̿̈̽̕͟ͅͅd by a̴̯̳̝͉̜͋́́̈́͂͠ͅ unknǫ̸͔͓̟̜̀̏͆͗̕wn ȩ̞̼͕̹̲̹̌̀̌̄̿̿̈̽̕͟ͅͅnti̴̗͈̼̠̥̫͇̓̉́͘͡ty, yǫ̸͔͓̟̜̀̏͆͗̕u must discǫ̸͔͓̟̜̀̏͆͗̕nnect immȩ̞̼͕̹̲̹̌̀̌̄̿̿̈̽̕͟ͅͅdia̴̯̳̝͉̜͋́́̈́͂͠ͅtely ǫ̸͔͓̟̜̀̏͆͗̕r suffȩ̞̼͕̹̲̹̌̀̌̄̿̿̈̽̕͟ͅͅr cǫ̸͔͓̟̜̀̏͆͗̕nsequencȩ̞̼͕̹̲̹̌̀̌̄̿̿̈̽̕͟ͅͅs!**

It said on it before flickering out of existence like it wasn't even there. Then another one appeared but it held no text, just two glowing blood red eyes staring at Fenirs and Frost. And soon it started to disappear too but not without it speaking.

**"We'll meet once again, my children."** She spoke in a motherly but chilling voice. This caused Fenirs and Frost ears to flick up in the direction of the voice before their heads slowly rose looking where the box was. Their eyes were open showing their slightly glowing silver eyes and their glowing blood red eyes with black sclera. They both looked there for a moment before they fell back to sleep.

**[||||]**

**Omake: Battle End One, Blazing Supernova**

POV. Fenirs..?

I grinned showing blooded teeth as I watched Salem become mortal once again as I laid up against a wall. Frost was next to me barely conscious as she watched too. Then Salem looked up at us with hatred filled eyes as she summoned a magical attack. I sat there staring at her before laughing out loud.

"...well Frost, it's time. But not time for you yet, you still have a life to live." I told her but I knew she most likely didn't hear.

"So… I love you, my little Snow Pluff…" I told her before teleporting her to a safe haven. This caused Salem to stop before she spoke.

"You think moving your sister away will save her from death's hands?!" She yelled at me before I started to chuckle before I went into full blown laughter.

"What's funny?" She demanded that I speak before I did with a wide grin.

"I'm done for, and I had to get her away from what's about to happen." I then coughed up a mouthful of blood before looking at her.

"So… if I'm right then you can't escape, right?" I asked not expecting to receive an answer from her. Salem stood up, curious about what I was playing.

"Yes. Because of you and your sister, I have to deal with my pons. They are resting and recuperating inside."

"Good, good." I said.

"Might I ask why?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Because… well, do you know what happens when a sun dies, Witch?" I coughed out, my grin getting wider.

"A… supernova." She said before she began to slowly back away from me.

"Exactly." I laughed watching her slowly back away.

"And when a dying sun goes supernova, it takes everything with it." I told her before she tried making a barrier to shield herself from me, but it wasn't going to save her. I laughed one last laugh, and then a fiery explosion, with me at its center, engulfing Salem's castle and the cliff it resides on, turning the entirety of her castle and the land around it into my personal funeral pyre.

**[||||]**

**Omake Two: Table Meets Head**

POV. Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

Nora said excitedly and before anyone could say something we heard a pained cry which caused everyone to look and see Cardin was pulling on brown haired girl bunny ears.

"Atrocious! I ca-" Pyrrha was cut off by me slamming my fist into the table cracking it. And then before anyone could say something I grabbed our table before it at Cardin. I threw the table so hard it shattered into shards of wood from the impact knocking his head back before falling onto his back unconscious. I stood there a moment before deciding to just head back to my dorm to sleep.

**[||||]**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time.**


	8. Wolf Attack

**Hello guys, it's East and I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. And with that out of the way, let's get on with it.**

**"Talking"**

**'Thought'**

**Game Text**

**[Game Chat]**

**I don't own RWBY, I only own my two Fluffy Wolves**

**[||||]**

POV. Fenirs Rose-Xiao-Long

I slowly opened my eyes, and for some reason my left eye stung a bit. I stood up onto my legs looking around seeing everyone sleeping. And as I was about to wake up Ruby, a sharp pain went through my head and left eye. I yelped out in pain as I felt mading desire to attack something. I started to whine in pain, trying to keep myself in control.

I knew something was wrong, this never happened before. Then I then could barely hear someone rushing over to my side. I soon then felt two arms hug me before I heard the person speak into my wolf ears.

"Shhhhh, it's alright. Shhhhh, it'll be alright. I promise" I heard them speak softly, and the pains slowly faded away. I stayed still, trying to come up with the reason for what just happened. But she started petting me, calming me down more. I then slowly started closing my eyes falling back asleep.

**[||||]**

POV. Ruby Rose - A moment before

I heard a whine, I lazyly got up looking where I the whining came from. I looked down from my bed seeing Fenirs with both of his front paws on his head. His eyes were opened, but… there were things weird about them. His silver eye appeared to flicker with silver light on and off. And his other eye caused me to flinch, looking at his red glowing iris with a black sclera making it appear as a... Grimm eye.

His pained whines continued to grow louder before I speared next to his by the use of my semblance. I tried thinking about what I could do to help him, but one of his paws swiped at me. Scratching my left arm, drawing a little blood before the wound closed up by use of my Aura. I looked at my arm for a moment before I quickly wrapped my arms around him, giving him a comforting hug before speaking into his ears.

"Shhhhh it's alright. Shhhhh it'll be alright. I promise." I said softly into his ears feeling him slowly relax. His silver eye slowly stopped flickering, and his other eye slowly faded back to normal. I sighed as I then started petting his head causing his tail to unconsciously sway side to side. Then he slowly closed his eyes, fully relaxing before he fell into a calm breathing pattern.

I sighed again, I slowly laid him down before walking over to Yang. I quietly climbed the side of the bunk bed, reaching the top when Yang laid asleep hair every direction. I then began shaking her, in hops she wouldn't try and punch me in her sleep.

"Yang. Yang. Yang!" I spoke slowly, raising my voice towards the end of my sentence before yelling right into her ear. Causing her arm to shoot out hitting me centered on my chest sending me off her bed onto the floor with a big thump.

"...mm, rubes? ...Why are you waking me up?" She asked tiredly, sluggishly rising up onto her knees looking where I could be at. I let out a grunt of pain, causing her to look over her bed side seeing me on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor? You Rub-falling?" She punned, causing me to goan. I shook my head looking back at her with a serious look in my eyes.

"Yang, something is really wrong with big bro." I told her, looking at him sleeping on the ground. Her eyes unfogged, not looking tired anymore before she looked at me.

"What's. Wrong?" She asked me slowly, causing me to step back slightly scared from her look on her face. I then shook my head before pointing towards the said sleeping person. She looked at him before turning back to me before speaking.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked worried about what my answer would be.

"...Yang, I don't know if you heard or not. But he was whining in pain from something that wasn't there." I told her, causing her to look before him more worried.

"And his eyes… something strange happened." I said, pulling out my red scroll covered in roses, opening it and moving to pictures. I scrolled through my pictures until I found the one I was looking for.

"Here look at this!" I said showing a vehicon head being smashed in by a wrecking Ball. Yang looked at it before speaking.

"What are you showing me?" She asked curiously looked at it before I pulled it back seeing it was wrong the one. I quickly swapped it out with the right one.

"Here!" I said showing a picture of his eyes going haywire. She looked shocked, looking at before looking at him.

"...Ruby, I think we need to call Mom." Yang told me, I looked back at Fenirs turning back to her nodding.

"Yep! I fully agree with you." I told her before looking at the time. I sighed, looking back at Yang.

"...Yang, the CCTS is closed at the moment. And when it opens, it'll be time class." I told her with a sigh, she looked at him for a moment before looking at me.

"...Okay, then you need to stay here and keep an eye and him. While we go through class." She told me, and I just looked flatly at her.

"Can't we just go to Professor Ozpin?" I said simply before continuing.

"See if he'll let us all off so we can check what's wrong with him?" I asked her, she then gave me an embarrassed look.

"...Yeah." She said, before continuing speaking.

"Alright then, you stay here while I inform Prof Pin about this. Okay? Bye!" She said quickly before running out and slamming our dorm door waking up Weiss and Blake.

"Who's making such a racket!" Weiss yelled causing me to cover my ears. She looked up, looking for the source. But not seeing one, she looked at me with a glare.

"Ruby Rose! It's too early for this!" She yelled at me before I heard someone stirring behind me, I looked back seeing Frost getting up. She opened her right eye, showing the same Grimm-like eye as Fenris did Fenirs.

I looked as she got up, looking at us. Weiss was about to say something but was cut off by Frost growling. And as she stood there, her hands then slowly started to be covered in ice, making her finger tip into long jagged claws.

She lunged at me, her throat emitting an animal like growl. I dodged out of her iced claw, she barely missed my arm. She continued straight towards the still half awake Weiss. I used a quick burst of my semblance to move over to her, grabbing her before again using a burst of speed dodging out of Frost's claw.

Her clawed hand sunk into Weiss's bed, she looked at her hand before looking up at us. Her Grimm-like eye held an unnatural hatred in her eye. She pulled her hand out, ripping the bed to shreds.

Then she tried lunging at us again, but only for a black ribbon wrapped around her body restraining her. I looked up following where the ribbon came from. I saw Blake standing on her bed which could fall at any moment, she had Gambol Shroud in her hands.

And the bow on her head was twitching a bit, but I didn't care at the moment as she spoke.

"Ruby, what's happening?!" Blake asked with strain in her voice, struggling to hold Frost still.

"I don't know! All I do know is that something isn't right with her and Fenir!" I told her, she flicked her eyes over to the sleeping Fenirs. And as she was about to speak,, Weiss interrupted her.

"Well figure it out then!" Weiss yelled still in my arms, her soft chest leaning into me, making me want to- No! I can't think about that at the moment shaking my head. I looked up seeing Frost trying to break free of her binds.

"We need to knock her out before she hurts herself!" I tell them, only to get a look from Weiss.

"What about us?!" She asked, I looked at her for a moment before looking back at Frost.

"Well if we can knock her out, then you won't get hurt." I told Weiss before looking at Frost. And before I could speak again, our door was kicked in by an energetic orange-haired girl. She had her warhammer in hand before she hit Frost over the head, knocking her out.

Everyone was just silent, looking at Nora standing over Frost with her hammer in her hands. Then I heard footsteps coming back down the hall, and when they reached our dorm I saw two blondes and a silver hair man stopped at the broken down door looking at us.

"...Hello, welcome to Team RWBY's dorm!" I said to them awkwardly.

**[||||]**

**Omake: Battle End Two, Restart**

POV. Fenirs..?

Frost and I stood over the dying witch, watching as she slowly crumbled to dust. I waited, seeing what dark light was in her fade away. We stood there for a moment waiting for her to try something else, some trick. And as we waited, nothing happened, she didn't move.

We turned to each other, seeing that we were both covered in our own blood, bruised and battered. I sighed a tired sigh before noticing something that long ago disappeared. A notification box.

**[Warnings!]**

**\- You have defeated the Queen of Grimm, Salem earning you the title Humanity's Saviour**

**\- You Have Level Up! (89)**

**\- You have acquired the skill book, Restart**

I looked at it for a moment before breaking out in a joy filled laugh.

"Frost! We've done it! We've killed her!" I told her as I grabbed her by her arms before she soon also started laughing and crying in joy hugging me. We stayed like that for several minutes before we broke out of the hug. I pulled out the skill book, checking it's info.

And what I saw caused me to stand still looking at it. Frost asked me what was wrong causing me to tell her in a quiet voice.

**[Restart]**

**\- This skill book shall allow you and one other person to go back a point in you past**

**\- Using this skill book with cost all of you levels**

**\- When used, you shall appeared in your younger body with your memories**

"...Frost, this skill book allows us to go back to the start, before the world went to hell…" I told her with a small smile looking at her shocked look.

"Wait, you mean when we woke up in that forest?" She asked me while I looked at the book.

"Yeah, like when we woke up in the forest." I said before grabbing her hand.

"I will need you to hold onto my hand, ok?" I asked her, receiving a nod before I used the book. Time warped around us as I slowly felt my levels drain. I fell onto my knees with Frost as the world turned white blinding us. And when I opened my eyes, I was back where I first woke up. I got up, looking around trying to find Frost.

I walked forward, looking around for her when my foot hit something metal. I looked down to see my trustee katana laying on the ground. I picked it up before hearing movement behind me causing me to turn to see Frost getting up with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Hey Frost, you alright?" I asked her, causing her to look at me before jumping at me.

"Yes! We're back, we can save them!" She yelled while hugging me, then we both heard movement coming from the bushes. I looked at her knowing what was about to come attack us.

"You ready, Frost?" I asked her, getting into an attack stance.

"I was born ready!" She said before several dozen beowulfes charge at us from the bushes.

**[||||]**

**And that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and have a good day! Also it's my 16th birthday today!**


	9. Lost Kitten Part 1

**Hello guys, it's East and I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. And with that out of the way, let's get on with it**.

"Talking"

'Thought'

Game Text

**[Game Chat]**

**I don't own RWBY, I only own my two Fluffy Wolves**

**[||||]**

POV. Ruby Rose

Everyone was silent, the only noise in the air was our breathing. I looked at Yang who's face had gone ghost white. She kept looking at our sister who was still knocked out laying on the ground still bound up with Blake's Gambol Shroud ribbon and was underneath Nora holding her hammer.

Then I looked over to the Professors faces to see Their reactions. Professor Ozpin was still held in his calm, neutral look while Ms. Goodwitch kept looking at the door. She slowly gained a happy smile, but something was wrong with her smile. It sent shivers down my spine and caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up.

"Children…" she spoke slowly, freezing us in place as she turned to look at us.

"Who did this?" Sha asked, but it felt like she was demanding us to answer her. And none of us had the will to speak so we all pointed at Nora, who had frozen still like a deer in headlights.

"Oh? Is this true, Ms. Valkyrie?" She asked her in a sweet voice, causing the already pale orange-head girl to pale further. She slowly turned to face Ms. Goodwitch, sweating even more than before. She nodded in fear, getting a hum out of her.

"Well Ms. Valkyrie, I hope you plan on fixing the door you broke and pay for Ms. Rose-Xiao-Long medical bill." She asked her, getting a nod back before she continued speaking.

"Good, good. Well if you may come with me so we can discuss the details, Ms. Valkyrie." She told Nora before using her semblance to pull Nora into the air before walking out of the room. We heard screams and pleas from Nora until they disappeared, filling the room with horror as we looked at where the door was before.

We stood there for a moment looking at each other, waiting for someone to speak. I looked down at Frost, seeing a bump forming where Nora hit her with her hammer. And as I was about to speak, I heard Professor Ozpin clear his voice before speaking.

"...Well, would you mind informing me why your Team and Team FF need some time off?" He asked seemingly not affected by what happened to Nora.

"Um, well as you can see Team FF are feeling out of it." I said pointing towards Fenirs's sleeping form and Frost's knocked out form on the floor.

"Hmm, I understand why Mr. Rose-Xiao-Long is heading home even though he said he would rather stay at Beacon." He spoke before continuing speaking.

"So please, enlighten me to the problem which affects both members of Team FF." He asked, waiting for one of us to answer his question. And when I was about to answer, Yang quickly spoke.

"Um, Prof, his eyes were acting strangely." She told him while looking at Fenirs on the floor.

"Oh? And what is wrong with his eyes?" He asked Yang, and before she could speak I cut her off.

"Well Professor the thing is that his silver eye was flickering with silver light while his other eye appeared to be a…" I said, trailing off at the end of my sentence. I looked at his face, trying to see if he has seen something like this before or not. He stood still for a few minutes with an unreadable look on his face before he spoke.

"...What does his other eye look like?" He asked seemly curious about my answer"

"His other eye looked exactly like a Grimm's eye while still looking human." I told him, and he seemed to freeze for a moment before looking over to him.

"I'm guessing what's happening to Mr. Rose-Xiao-Long is also happening to Ms. Rose-Xiao-Long?" He asked us with worry in his voice. I looked over to the other girls before I answered him.

"...Yeah. She may or may have not tried attacking us." I told him, getting a worried look before I spoke again.

"We're fine, the only things hurt were our door and Frost." I told him, hiding the healed cut I received from Fenirs hoping that he wouldn't notice the little blood around the cut. But if he did see, he didn't speak a word. He sighed softly before looking at us before speaking.

"I'm sorry Team RWBY, but I at most can have you have leave for at most one day." He told us, causing us to look at each other before I spoke.

"But why?" I asked curious about the reason.

"Ms. Rose, the answer to that question is quite simple. Huntsmen and Huntresses from around the world are coming here for the Vytal Festival that's happening soon." He told us, causing us to get a little bit excited before I spoke again.

"Well that's cool and all, but we still have a problem which involves my sister and brother." I told him again, he nodded before speaking.

"Understood Ms. Rose, but there isn't much I or Beacon can do to help your brother and sister." He said to us as he sighed softly.

"But you should get them to your mother, she may know more about this subject then I do." He told us before nodding to us.

"And this is where I take my leave before I find out that Glynda had finally done something she shouldn't have done." He said leaving threw the broken down door. We looked where the Professor was before I looked back at the rest of my team.

"...Well I guess we'll have to get to planning" I told them, getting a form of a nod from them and a goan from the knocked out Frost.

**[||||]**

**Later…**

**[||||]**

POV. Summer Rose

I was sitting in my living room, watching television with Tai when I got a feeling that something bad has happened or will happen. I looked out the window in concern when I felt a hand softly grasp my hand. I turned to see Tai with a worried look on his face before he spoke.

"Dear, is something a problem?" He asked me.

"It's just that I have a bad feeling that something bad is happening." I told him, looking into his eyes.

"De-" Tai was cut off my scroll as it was ringing. I expanded it, showing an image of my sweet little girl. I answer, hearing both of my daughters as they try speaking over each other.

"Girls! I can't hear what you two are saying so stop speaking over each other." I tell them, before I continue speaking.

"So why are you girls calling?" I asked, not receiving an answer from them. I looked over to Tai seeing that he also was worried.

"Girls? What's wrong?" I asked before Ruby answered.

"...Um, Mom, we have a problem." She told us before continuing.

"Something wrong with Fenirs and Frost. Professor Ozpin said that you would know this better than him." She informed us, and as soon as I was about to speak she cut me off.

"Oh yeah! Once we're done with this call, we'll be coming home for the day so you can watch and help Fenirs and Frost." She told us before I looked at my husband. He looked more worried than before as I looked back at my scroll.

"...Okay, we'll see you when you get here girls." I told them before Ruby quickly said something.

"And my team is coming too!" She said as the call ended. I looked at the scroll before hearing Tai sigh.

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" He said sighing, causing me to chuckle.

"Just like the old days?" I asked with humor in my voice.

"Yep, like the old days." Tai answered back as we got up preparing for the arrival of Ruby and Yang with their team.

**[||||]**

**In Vale...**

**[||||]**

Pov. Ruby Rose

We were walking through the streets of Vale, heading to the docks to take a ferry to Patch. Professor Ozpin had someone take Fenirs and Frost ahead to the docks. And as we continue walking, we see a 'welcome to Vale' banner be raised. Weiss was talking about the Vytal Festival, but I kept looking around trying to see what was being put up.

And as we reached the banner, Weiss raised her voice.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" She said.

"Um, Weiss." Interrupting her rant about the Vytal Festival.

"What Ruby!" She demanded that I tell her what I wanted.

"It's just that I don't believe I've ever seen you smile this much before. It's kind of weirding me out" I told her with a frown, she looked at me with a glare before continuing.

"Of course I would be smiling! It's the Vytal Festival, a festival that is dedicated to the cultures of the world!" She said, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"There will be dances, parades, and a tournament! And the amount of planning and organization that goes into these events are simply breathtaking." She told us as we walked down another street, then I heard my blonde haired sister sigh before speaking.

"Weiss, you know how to take the fun out of everything, now this sounds like the opposite of fun now." Yang told Weiss who turned her head to look at her."

"Quiet you!" Weiss said hoping it'll shut her up, but Yang starts speaking again.

"So why are you taking the scenic route again?" She asked us, causing me to pause to think about it before I continued walking, still looking around.

"I've heard that students of Vacuo are arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel that it's our solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom while we wait for the ferry to arrive." She told us as we reached the docks, we stopped to watch a ship pass by before we continued walking.

"Nope, she just wants to spy on them so she has the upper hand in the tournament." Blake simply says causing the girl she is speaking about to turn to her with a glare stopping still.

"Ah! You can't prove that!" She told us with a small blush on her face. She told her as I turned right seeing a store with a smashed display window and front doors. And the building had yellow tape surrounding the perimeter while two detectives checked the scene.

"Woah!" I gasped out, gaining the attention of my team, walking over to me looking at the store too. We walked over, seeing if we could get information about what happened.

"What happened here?" I asked the officer writing something on a notepad, he looked up at us before looking back at his notepad.

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit in a week. This place is turning into a jungle." He said walking closer to the shop's broken window.

"That's terrible." Yang scoughs looking at the store as the second detective starts speaking to the first detective.

"They left all the money again." He told his buddy.

"Huh?" I questioned what they were talking about.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?" He asked his buddy as I tried thinking about what he was talking about.

"I donno, ya what I mean?" He asked his friend again.

"You think it's the uh, White Fang?" He asked before he answered.

"Ya I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." He said before Weiss made a grunting noise.

"The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." She said, causing Blake to look at her with narrowed eyes, eyes which look like… cat eyes. I thought as my eyes widened, connecting the dots with her love of seafood, always wearing her bow everywhere, and how when anyone says anything about a faunus or The White Fang she gets into heated arguments with whoever said the thing.

And before I could stop her from starting an argument with Weiss, she spoke.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked her, not noticing her ears twitching under her bow.

"My problem? I simply don't care about the criminally insane" Answered her, causing Blake to frown evenmore.

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're just a collection of misguided faunus." Blake told her, crossing her hands under her chest while her bow twitched even more than a moment before.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of Remnant!" Weiss said back to her.

"Then they're 'very' misguided." Blake said before continuing.

"Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said back, and before Weiss could say anything more to Blake which may aggravate her evenmore I spoke.

"Hmm, Blake while you do hold a point on this. We still don't know whether or not if it was The White Fang or some crook who would rather have dust then fill their pockets full of lien." I said before remembering the fact that the police never caught Roman Torchwick.

"And also they never caught Torchwick so it might be him." I told them, everyone but Yang stared at me.

"Who are you and what have you done to my childish leader?" Weiss asked me, causing me to pout a bit.

"What! I can totally be smart and be serious about things!" I said puffing my cheeks out.

"And she's back to normal…" I barely heard Weiss mutter under her breath.

"I heard that!" I jokily pointed at her, her usual snow white skin flushed red.

"I mean it's just strange, you not being… you." She said, looking away.

"I'm not sure whether or not that was a compliment or an insult." I said, looking back at Blake.

"Ruby, I meant it as a compliment." Weiss said, I looked at her for a moment.

"Um, thanks?" I said, looking back at the Dust shop.

"Well, back to what I was saying. It doesn't change the fact that The White Fang are scum. Those Faunus only know how to cheat, lie, and steal." She said to us, causing Blake to glare at her. And before she could say something Yang spoke first.

"That's not necessarily true. Th-" Then Yang got cut off by someone yelling.

"Hey! Someone stop that faunus!" What appears to be a sailor yelled. This caused us to run from the Dust shop over to the docks railing. We see two sailors on a boat which was docking were chasing a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes. He's wearing two red wrist bracers over some black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his chest. He also is wearing blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. And he's wearing some white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and has a twisted golden necklace around his neck with a round pendant bearing a monkey emblem on it. And from his lower back a long prehensile monkey tail with the same color as his hair. Then the faunus jumped onto the ship's railing, looking back at the people chasing him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" He said chuckling before launching himself off the railing onto the docks. And once he landed, he dash.

"You no-good stow-away!" We heard one of the sailors yell as the blonde hair faunus hung upside down on a light post by his tail eating a banana. He turned to look at them as they got closer to him.

"Hey! A 'no good' stow-away would have been caught." He said taking a bite from his banana before continuing.

"I'm a great stow-away!" He said, moving his head seconds later as a rock flew by being thrown by one of the detectives from the dust shop.

"Hey. Get down from there this instant." He tried telling the faunus, but only got a banana peel to the face as he growled. The faunus then flipped upwards onto the top of the light post looking at them with mischievous laughter. He then launched himself off the light post past the detectives landing behind a crowd of people who were watching before running up the dock stairs.

And a moment later he was running past us, and appeared to have winked towards Blake who was standing next to me. We stood there for a moment before Yang spoke.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there he goes." She said sarcastically as we watched the faunus run away from the detectives.

"Quick! We need to observe him!" Weiss yelled before chasing after the faunus. Yang and her both ran after him while I stayed back looking back at Blake. I stared at her for a moment before running after my partner and sister leaving Blake.

And when I caught up with them I saw that Weiss had ran over a pedestrian who was now laying on the ground. And when Weiss got off her I saw she had rather curly orange hair which came down to her chin with a small ahoge on top, and she was wearing a pink bow on the back of her head. Also she appeared to have bright green eyes with light skin, and freckles below her eyes. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

"No! He got away!" Weiss yelled watching the blonde faunus jump onto the roofs away from the detectives that were chasing him.

"Umm, Weiss…?" Yang said questionably pointing at the orange-haired girl still on the ground. This caused Weiss to jump back from the girl still lying on the ground.

"Salutations!" The mysterious orange-hair girl said waving to us from the ground.

"Um… hello." I said back.

"Are you alright?" Yang asked the girl.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The girl said, still not trying to get up, I turned to look at the rest of my team who were also looking at each other before looking back at the girl on the ground.

"Do you… wanna get up?" Yang asked the girl, she was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"Yes." She answered simply before getting up.

"My name is Penny Polendina, and it's nice to meet you!" The girl now known as Penny told us.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." I told her my name.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss told her.

"Blake." Simply said.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang said, scratching her head. Blake then jabbed her elbow into her side.

"I'm sorry for my sister's behavior, she's Yang." I said, pointing at Yang.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said again.

"You've already said that." Weiss told her.

"So I did!" She said excitedly.

"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss apologized to her for turning back to the docks.

"Take care, friend!" I said before following Weiss as Yang and Blake followed too.

"She was... weird." Yang said as we continued walking.

"Now. Where did that faunus riffraff run off to." Weiss said to herself before Penny magically appeared in front of us.

"What did you call me?" She asked, looking at Yang.

"Oh! I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang said to Penny, not noticing that Weiss was pointing at me and looking back and forth between me and Penny.

"No, not you…" she trailed off before walking over to me.

"You!" She said.

"Me?!" I said confused.

"I-I don't know, I- what I- um, uh-" I nervously blurted out.

"You called me 'friend'. Am I really your friend?" She asked me, looking at me.

"Uummm…" I trailed off looking behind Penny to see my team shaking their heads no.

"Ya, sure! Why not?" I told her, causing her to raise her arms into the air laughing a bit.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She said quickly, causing me to lean over to Weiss.

"Ooh, was I like this when we met?" I whispered to her.

"No, she seems 'far' more coordinated." She whispered back.

"Soo, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked Penny.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." She told us.

"Wait… you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked her.

"I'm combat ready!" She responded back.

"Forgive me, but you don't look the part." Weiss told Penny, only for Blake to retort.

"Says the girl wearing the dress." She told Blake.

"It's a 'combat skirt'!" She said back, standing onto her toes.

"Yeah!" I said agreeing with Weiss, get a high five from her.

"Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?" Weiss asked, causing me to frown while Yang's eyes flickered red for a moment.

"The who?"Penny asked, confused.

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss told her, this causes my frown to deepen as Yang's eyes turn red.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake asked Weiss.

"Huh?" Weiss said, looking at Blake questionably.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake told Weiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or a lamppost a lamppost?" Weiss said pointing at a lamppost.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give it time, and he'll probably join with those other faunus in The White Fang." Weiss said back, causing Blake to clench her fists and growl.

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake yelled before turning around, and walking towards where our ferry was.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I'm your teammate!" Weiss said back following her.

"No, you're a judgmental little girl." Said back.

"What in the world makes you say that?" She questioned as they both walked onto the ferry still arguing and leaving us behind.

"Uhh, I think we should probably follow before the ferry leaves without us" Yang said as we quickly followed them onto the ferry.

**[||||]**

**And that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and have a good day! And sorry for the wait, things happened and I ran into a small writer's block.**


End file.
